Nobody puts Dave in the corner
by bananaman48
Summary: Georgia's all grown up, she left Dave behind when she was 18, but what will happen when she bumps into him by chance? The mad confessions of Georgia Nicolson continue. Contains swearing and suggestive rudeydudeyness every now and then.
1. Well bugger me kittykat

**PLEASE READ!**

**So Georgia is all grown up (as grown up as she can ever be) and living the life in NY city, her and Dave broke up when he decided to go to university and she went to London when they were eighteen. they ended up on okay terms (i.e. not hating each others guts)**

**the fabulous Louise Rennison owns Georgia and her ramblings, and i am grateful to years of hilariousnosity and humiliating myself when reading her books in public, soo thanks**

**anyway, please enjoy and review...i will only continue this if i get some good reviews :)**

* * *

**Monday 24****th**** May 2012**

**8.15am**

Oh buggering buggeration, how the hell did I sleep in? Oh I know how, my mad flatmates dragged me out last night, even though I said I had an early morning. Oh god, this is the worst headache I've ever had in my life, it feels like someone is sitting on my brain

I leapt out of bed and ran into the bathroom tearing off my PJs as I went nearly falling on my bum-oley. I jumped in the shower and my flatmate Gemma strolled in and leant against the doorframe with a cup of coffee in her hands

"Oh you're finally up Gee" she said

I stuck my head out the shower curtain "Yes, no thanks to you, why the bloody hell did you let me sleep in, you know I can't be late today"

"Oh yeah, you've got that thingymuhjig today haven't you?" she mumbled airily

"Just one of the most important shoots of my career yes"

"Aah don't worry, it will all go perfectly" Gemma said dreamily,

"And what makes you say that Gem?"

"I just know" she said with a smile and sauntered off into the kitchen, she had the slight Mystic Meg about her this one. Jem had been 'predicting' my future ever since we first met, according to her I was supposed to be married with 6 children by now. But then again we had drunk about 12 bottles of wine when she said this and were very merry off our arses. She had predicted that her, Jools and I would be living together in New York City, which we are, but I doubted how much this had to do with her 'powers'.

Jools and I had met Gemma when we moved to London together, Jools had managed to get a job designing clothes for a small theatre in the City, I was on an apprenticeship with an old school friend of Mutti's, Joe Gladstone. Gem was his daughter and two years older than me and Jools, seeing as we didn't know anyone in London she quickly saved us. We were only 18 and, as Gem put it, impressionable young whatsits who would have been taken advantage of. She really is a mad a box of hats, she gave Rosie a run for her money; of course the rest of the Ace Gang love her, even if they do think she's a bit of a nutter, but they can hardly talk.

I really missed the Ace Gang sometimes, we keep in contact, but we're all so spaced out now. Mabs and Ellen had finished university a year ago, Mabs is living in France with her new boyfriend Sebastian (she had studied languages at university, mad woman) and Ellen was a fully trained midwife in Bristol, bless any poor sod who had her delivering their baby: _"Erm…come on, I'm sure…ooh is that supposed to look like that…now um…push…or something"_, I joke, she's probably very good (ish).

Anyway where was I before my brain stared babbling on, ah yes... the Ace Gang; Rosie was living with her mad boyfriend, sorry, 'fiancé', back home, they owned a small tea shop which opened a few years ago. It's the most bonkers shop I've ever been in; Sven's furry shorts were framed on the wall, along with several bison horn helmets and beards. But it was cosy and she made the best cupcakes known to man, gott in himmel knows how she learnt to make them, she's all domesticated now, well as domesticated as you can be living with Sven.

Jas was still at university studying Veterinary, her and Hunky got married two years ago, Jools and I flew home and it was, if I say so, a bloody marvy fandango; all of the Ace Gang were bridesmaids and there was, at Rosie's insistence, an honorary Viking Bison inferno dance which involved a lot of charging and yelling "HOOOORNN!"

"Gee, we're going to be late!" Jools called from the kitchen, she had designed some of the clothes I would be photographing today and was more nervous than me

I jumped in shock and cut my leg with the shaver, "Ahh bollocks" I yelled, "I'm coming!"

**2 minutes later**

I was attempting to staunch the flow of blood coming from my legs with Jools' dressing gown, she would kill me but I didn't care, it was her bloody fault I cut myself in the first place.

**8.40am**

Hair dried and up in a loose, formal but still a bit ooh la la sexy bun, check

Simple natural make-up to cover up terrible hangover panda eyes, check

Clothes, erm…not check

**1 minute later**

Summer dress and gladiators

No denim shorts…but I don't have a top to go with them

Right dress it is

**1 minute later**

Ooh I just found that gorgeous top that I was given after the photo shoot last week. It's made of a thin creamy-white material which hangs all loosey loose and doesn't make my nungas look too massive (a challenge in itself), the straps are all ropey and twisted round, the back scoops quite low, so I'll wear my dark purple bra to make it look all statementy.

Deffo shorts it is then

Ahh remember the days when I would spend hours deciding what to wear, I'm so much more full of maturiosnosity now

**1 minute later**

Hmm which shoes shall I wear?

Gladiators

No flowery wedges

Gladiators

Wedges

Gladiators

**2 minutes later**

WEDGES!

Right done, now where are my earrings?

"Jools have you seen my gold dangly earrings" I called out, clattering around my cluttered dresser

"Er…yeah they're on my bedside table"

I scoffed quietly, "Of course they are"

I grabbed my large grey cardy and my oversized bag and ran into Jools' room to retrieve my earrings

"Ok come on let's go then" I said as I went back into the kitchen, putting my earrings in as I went

"Aren't you having brekky?"

"Nah we can stop at Starbucks"

"Bye girlies, I'll be sending positive thoughts out to you both" Gemma said as we scrambled out the door

**9.00am**

**On the tube**

Subtly staring at a rather gorgey guy Jools had spotted, he looked a bit scruffy, but a kind of good scruffy. You know how some guys just look better unshaved and looking a bit on the dirty side (not like that you rudey people). But still yumm, it was a bit like Viggo whatsit in that film

"He's a bit like that Viggo whatsit guy in the film with the gay guys on the mountain"

"Lord of the Rings"

"Yeah"

"Mmm" Jools agreed staring at McScruffy again

**1 minute later**

Oh my god, Jools is doing sticky eyes with McScruffy

**1 minute later**

Oh my god! McScruffy is doing sticky eyes back at Jools

They look like they're mentally undressing each other

"Jools you're drooling"

"Huh?"

**3 minutes later**

"Come on Jools, you're going to have to stop having mental number 10, this is our stop" I started to drag her off the train

"But, but…" oh god she has no dignity

I rolled my eyes and forced her ahead of me onto the platform "Come on, I need some coffee, have I mentioned how hungover I am?" I complained

"No, but admit it, last night was a larf, you're glad you came out"

"Well yes, but I did ruin my new shoes, I had red marker pen all up my left side and I feel like a badger slept on my face last night"

"All good signs of a good night" Jools grinned

I laughed, just then someone tapped on Jools' shoulder; it was McScruffy!

"Hey you nearly got away" he grinned, cor he was even more scrummy close up, I looked sideways at Jools, she had gone all jellied

"Nnnuuung" I elbowed her in the ribs, "I mean hi" she composed herself slightly

"Hey" he chuckled, "I'm Matt"

"Jools"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee"

"Umm…actually we're a bit late for work"

His face fell, "But we're going via Starbucks if you want to join" I interrupted, he looked away from Jools for the first time "I'm Georgia, but we really are running a bit late, so if you do then…"

He smiled, "Sure"

**9.15am**

**Starbucks**

Still in the bloody queue, Jools is chatting away happily to the train guy in front of me.

So far she's touched his arm bout 5 trillion times and she's laughing like a loon at something really not very funny that he said; _subtle Jools, really subtle_ I thought to myself

I finally reached the counter "Large white coffee, two sugars please, oh and a bagel"

"Sure thing, plain or sesame?"

"Plain"

"That's $3.20, what name shall I take?"

"Georgia"

I handed over the money and ambled over to the collection point to wait

**30 seconds later**

Jools was giving McScruffy her number and smiling at him as he grabbed his coffee and left the shop

"Oooohh my god!" she moaned jittering up and down like a mad bee

"Score" I complimented, "what did he say when he left?"

Jools' face fell slightly "He said s'laters"

"Aaah the old s'laters" we'd been dealing with this certain expression since we were 14 and apparently it doesn't become any clearer at the age of 24 and plenty of menfolk seem use it in Hamburger-a-gogo land

"I'm sure he'll call though, he seemed nice, what does he do"

But Jools wasn't listening to me, she was staring open-mouthed at the queue behind me, "Oooh my god" she murmured

"What?" I frowned and turned around to see what she was looking at

Just then the coffee guy called my name, which made the person I had been staring at to look at me, his eyes widened in shock and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face

"Well bugger me KittyKat"

* * *

**Who could it be?**

**pretty please review, it does wonders to my self-confidence :) and as i said, it will let me know if i should continue with this story**


	2. Gadzooks! you're growing facial hair

**9.17am**

"Dave" I let out in a shocked breath

He smiled and walked over to where I was standing, the woman he'd been standing with looked at him a bit oddly, as if this was a totally un-Dave the Laugh thing to do.

"Um Georgia?" the guy at the counter was still holding my coffee

"Right, bugger, sorry" I grabbed it and turned back to Dave

PHWOAR, he was doing well for himself, he was wearing a dark suit and shiny shoes, he had his hair groomed back in a very un-Dave the Laugh way. He was cleanly shaved and still grinning at me.

It had been six years since we broke up and he still had the ability to make me go a bit jelloid knickers by just smiling at me.

But at the same time I felt completely happy and secure; as if nothing could really go wrong, I had always felt like that when I was with him.

I realised we were just staring at each other I reached up to hug him, nearly spilling coffee down us both.

"Hello Gee" he murmured into my neck

"Hey"

I pulled back and he spotted Jools "Oh hi Jools, didn't see you there"

Jools smiled and they shared a small hug

**one minute later**

Now we were just staring at each other, it was all a bit goosegogish but I couldn't keep the lunatic smile off my face and thank the lord Sandra he was grinning back at me like a loon.

Then a tall blonde woman in a suit came over to where we were standing

"David, is everything all right?" she asked in an American accent, handing him a coffee

Jools and I exchanged a look, David?

"Yeah, I'm fine; I just bumped into a couple of old friends" he hesitated slightly over the word friends and nodded towards Jools and I, "Naomi, this is Jools and Georgia"

Miss suity looked at us like we were piles of snot on the floor, "Oh" she sneered, "well we have to get going; they'll be waiting for us"

There was a moment of awkwardness before my brain woke up (sort of)

"Oh erm…yeah we'd better get going too or we'll be late as a preggers woman"

The woman looked at me like I just did a poo on the floor

Dave laughed "Still good value KittyKat, listen, give me your number and we can catch up sometime, properly"

"Sure" I smiled

He produced a pen and I scribbled my number down on a napkin; home and mobile…ooh is that a bit too keen?

Nah its Dave

I handed it over to him and Jools began to drag me towards the door

"Right, I'll just be away laughing on a fast camel"

Dave grinned and nodded as he took the napkin off me

"See you soon Gee"

**9.20am**

"Oh my giddy gods pyjamas" Jools was mumbling

"Yeah"

"That was Dave"

"Yeah"

"_The_ Dave"

"Yeah"

"Dave the Laugh"

"Yes Jools, believe it or not I _was_ there too"

"Sorry, but this is all just a bit…I mean it was DAVE!"

"I know, what are the odds right?"

"What? Of you bumping into the love of your life in a random coffee shop in Manhattan…I'd say pretty small"

"He's not the love of my life"

Jools just looked at me

"He's not!" I insisted

Jools was giving me one of Jas' wise woman of the forest looks, "Well he _was_"

I sighed

"And he was the guy you lost your V-card to"

"Yes well the doorman doesn't need to know that does he?"

We'd reached the building by now and the guy at the door was staring at us with his eyebrows raised

**two minutes later**

"What do you think of that woman with him?" Jools asked

"Who, the new wet Linsdey?"

"Oh my god, she was a bit Wet Lindsey-esk wasn't she? Not sure what Dave's doing with her…they probably just work together"

"Yeah…"

"She did seem a bit possessive though"

"I know I thought she was going to challenge me to a fistcuffs at dawn fandango right there and then"

"Ooh that would have been dramatic, you fighting for Dave's love…"

**9.25am**

**Setting up the photo shoot**

Jools had finally stopped pestering me about Dave and buggered off to sort out her clothes for the models, I could still see her rubbing her head where I had biffed her

She had kept on asking me how I felt about seeing him, before this morning I hadn't seen him since Hunky and Po's wedding and that was very brief; we had done a bit of twisting and didn't really have time to talk.

Honestly…I don't know how I feel

Just the sight of him still made me grin like a loon and go all jelloid knickers at the same time

But that's not right! We broke up, 6 years ago!

I don't want to be in love with him again, when we decided to break up we somehow didn't end up hating each other…why would I ruin that?

**One minute later**

I should be over him by now

I thought I was, but just seeing him again has made me feel all fuzzy; like when we were going out and he used to surprise me some mornings and walk me to school

Or when he would just look at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even with my humongous nose

Or he would just randomly come up and stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist

**one minute later**

Or when he'd nip libble me

Mmmmmmm…

**one minute later**

No! Stop it Georgia!

You are a sophisticated, independent 24 year old woman

You should NOT be feeling this way about the boyfriend you had when you were 18!

**two minutes later**

Oh god but when he used to kiss my stomach and lightly trail his lips over my hip bone…

Mmmm…jelloid knickers city, population: me

**9.40am**

"Georgia dahling! You're here" a tall woman with bleached hair pinned up on top of her head, wearing a long, high-collared, bright red coat was bustling over to me.

Think Cruella DeVille…except Fiona was her not-so-evil twin.

Fiona was lovely, a bit mad and extremely eccentric but completely brilliant. She owned a bunch of magazines, one of which we were shooting for today and she had basically given Jools and I our careers, I mean we'd probably be selling drugs or living in a box if it wasn't for her and she doted on us like we were her own daughters

"Of course Fiona, I wouldn't miss it" I smiled back at her

"And don't you just look gorgeous; you should be in front of the camera not behind it" she said with a wink

I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, smiling all the same

"And where is Julia my dear?"

"Oh she's trying to get her clothes from the porters…and not having much luck"

"Oh well let's see what we can do about that" she grinned and marched off to save Jools

**six minutes later**

Fi has just finished 'talking to' the porters, bless them. They're a bit spotty Norman-esc and keep shuffling around

When Fiona 'talks' to you like that she makes you want to run away and cry, or just poo your knickers right there

Incidentally one of the spotty Normans looks like he just has

**one minute later**

Pooed his knickers that is

**thirty seconds later**

I mean boxers, I expect Spotty Norman doesn't wear knickers

**one minute later**

Although you never know…

**one minute later**

Oh god's pyjamas! Stop thinking about spotty Norman's undies

I think I may be sick

**10.00am**

I was finally set up and ready to shoot and then some woman wearing about forty scarves came bustling over to me

"Are you the photographer then?"

"Er… yes, hence the camera"

"Right, well I'm the designer for this collection, now the idea was to collect a sense of freedom and inspiration and the beauty of life and at the same time capture the vulnerability and…

**two minutes later**

Still listening to miss bloody inspirational

She won't stop going on about her bloody freedom and beauty

Although I have to admit, I zoned out a while ago, somehow my mind had drifted back to a certain person who's name begins with D and ends in Laugh

"…and so as the photographer, I feel that you should really know what was going on in my head when I created these pieces of art…because after all they are pieces of my heart" she placed one hand over her heart and smiled at me expectantly

"Erm…ok"

I really did not want to see what was going on inside her head

**one minute later**

It was probably filled with rainbows and flowers and teddy bears

Noooo thank you

**five minutes later**

The 'pieces of her heart' turned out to be crap; I don't know how they were in the collection with Jools', which were incredible

But I did the best I could

**ten minutes later**

God these models are skinny, I feel fat just looking at them

I mean what do they eat?

**one minute later**

Maybe they eat everything in miniature

Like mini pop tarts

Mini jammy dodgers

Mini midget gems

**one minute later**

God they would be really mini

I mean really really tiny, you would probably just loose them

**one minute later**

Oh god! SHUT UP BRAIN!

**12.40am**

Oh good we're finally onto Jools' collection

It really is fab and marv

I must use all of my brillo pads photography skills to make them look extra fabulous

**1.30pm**

Aaaaaand we're done

Gott in himmel I'm tired

**five minutes later**

Fiona's looking at my stuff

Oh gods I'm nervous

Whatever happens I must not say PANTS to her face

That would be bad

**two minutes later**

Fiona turned to me, oh goddy god I can't read her expression

"They are FABULOUS dahling!"

I let out a breath in relief "Oh pants. I mean…oh god, sorry Fiona…I meant to say thanks"

Oh god I'm a complete twit and a fool of a whatsit she'll definitely think I'm an idiot now.

She just laughed "OH Georgia dear you do make laugh. Now I'll see you on Thursday for our meeting yes?" she kissed both of my cheeks and sauntered off with her personal nitwits scurrying behind her.

I was just standing there with my mouth open.

"Gee are you okay? Oh god what did she say, is everything alright?" Jools had rushed over and was rambling on.

"Chill Jools, it went great, she said she loved them"

"Then why do you look like you just got slapped with a wet fish?"

"I said PANTS to her face"

**five minutes later**

I can still hear Jools laughing on the other side of the room

But I don't care; I am le genius of le first water

Life could not get much better

I finished packing up my camera and handed it over to the porters, they would take it back to Fiona's office for me.

Jools and I both had work stations there, but half of the time we preferred to work from home and Fiona loved us so much that she let us

She was all about the inspiration: "Whatever works for you dahlings, if you wish to work in the nude then so be it"

Well I didn't work in my nuddy pants but I did take advantage of the work-from-home offer

**3.30pm**

**Central Park**

**Sitting in a random coffee shop**

We had decided to treat ourselves for our geniusnosity with a shopping trip, spending all the money we didn't have

But ahhhh well

"We really are brillo pads aren't we?" I smiled at Jools

She just looked at me like I was a Klingon

"What?"

"Gee you have a moustache, but don't wipe it off, it really suits you"

"Oh shut up"

**three minutes later**

Just took a load of piccys of us with foam tashes on my phone and sent them to the Ace Gang

**one minute later**

Mabs' reply:

Ooh I miss drinking cappuchinos and getting foam moustaches with you girlies, hope you're having an amazing time

We all must talk SOON

Mabs xxxxx

p.s. Sebastian says Bonjour

Ellen's reply:

Ohh…erm I hope there are no lads about

…Or something. Miss you both

Ellen xxx

Jas' reply

Goodness you think you would be a bit more mature now Gee but you're just the same as always

I would miss you if you weren't

Love you both (not in a lezzie way)

Jas & Tom xx

Rosie's reply:

Gadzooks! You're growing facial hair, Sven will be pleased.

I must go and make a moustache and create a moustache themed dance for our next meeting

Stay mad, RoRo the Viking xxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**okay so i had originally done the texts in different fonts to make them clearer and whatever, but i forgot that fanfiction doesn't let you do that :/  
oh and i apologise if i wrote gods anywhere instead of god, i'm writing a percy jackson fic at the same time as this and keep crossing things over by mistake**  
**please please please review, i'll only continue this story if it gets a good response :)**  
**tanks - hannah xxx**


	3. Doormats with lifechanging abilities

**okay sorry it's been so long since i last updated, but every time i sit down to write, i keep going to my percy jackson story**

**but anyway...i really do love writing this, so thank you guys for the lovely reviews :) oh and drizzleluver, yes i do suggest you finish the books, but that shouldn't be too hard as they are brilliantly hilarious**

**and thank you Kidzuku ice that review really means a lot**

**anywho, im not louise rennison otherwise i would never have been able to end the books**

**carry on**

* * *

**4.00pm**

**Back at the flat**

Jools and I piled through the door to our cluttered flat with our hands full of shopping bags

"Jem, you home?"

No reply

"I think she's teaching classes this arvie"

"Oh yeah, she won't be back 'til 8, I forgot"

We dumped our bags on the sofa and I put the kettle on

**one minute later**

I love our flat; the kitchen and living room is one big space, broken up by a high counter with a few stools on either side.

It's ridiculously cluttered and full of colour. When we first moved in we painted the kitchen a pale yellow colour and Jools had covered the walls and cupboards with flowers, some on their own and some on stems, winding all over the place. It was full of retro toasters and kettles and old crockery.

We'd painted the living area as well, although you can barely see the walls as it's covered with framed paintings, posters and pictures. There's a thick, fluffy, purple rug on the floor to cover up the horrible green carpet (it's a good thing its dark purple, otherwise the GALLONS of alcohol which had been spilt on it would be visible). There's a small coffee table surrounded by an old TV set and a sofa and two armchairs which we had covered with different coloured fabrics that Jools and I had stolen from work.

Neither Jools nor I can really cook anything other than pasta without setting the kitchen on fire so Gem did the majority of our cooking. She was an earth girl and so everything we ate was organic and 'good for the body and mind'

Whatever that meant

**one minute later**

I'll tell you what it means, it mean I haven't eaten meat in 4 years

**one minute later**

Well other than the occasional take away Jools and I manage to sneak past Gemma

**twenty minutes later**

In my room, looking through my photos on my laptop, they are, if I say so myself, bloody marvy and fabulosa

I am le genius of le first water

**one minute later**

Just picking out which ones to show to Fiona

She asked me to pick out twenty-five and we'd narrow down the ten best to go in the magazine

**one minute later**

Hmm most of them are from Jools' collection

**one minute later**

And I have one from 'Miss inspirational's' collection, because in my opinion they were complete WUBBISH

**one minute later**

But I have to be fair and all that jazz, so I'd better include maybe more than one to show to Fi

**one minute later**

Okay three, I'll include three of hers

And that's bloody pushing it if you ask me

**five minutes later**

Phone rang

"Jools! Phone"

"You get it, I'm mid-design; you can't break my focus woman"

I huffed and turned the music down as I went into the living room to pick up the phone

"Hello?"

"Georgia is that you?"

"Yes it is she, the legend herself"

"Gee stop being silly, it's your mother"

"Oh hello Mutti…what's wrong? Has the clown car been miraculously blown to smithereens?" I asked hopefully

"No Georgia. I just have the morning off work and I thought I'd give you a call, see how you're doing"

"Oh I'm good; I had a pretty big shoot today"

"Oh that's nice, did it go well"

"Yeah really well actually although I won't know 'til Thursday really, in my meeting with Fi"

"Oh well I'm sure you were brilliant"

"Thanks Mutti how's Libbs?"

"She's good, doing well at school…" she trailed off, I got the idea that Libby had done something again

"Oh yeah? Not getting in any more trouble then?"

She sighed "Well there's always _something_ with her isn't there? I dread to think what she'll be like once she gets to high school"

I smiled to myself, Libby was mad toddler, now she's an even madder child; she's always causing chaos at school. She'll make me look like a saint when she becomes a teenager.

"Are you sending her to Stalag 14? They'll LOVE her there"

"Oh goodness Georgia please, let's not think about that until we have to"

I laughed

"But anyway dear, how are things with you? Are you…seeing anyone?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed; she was obsessed with me getting a boyfriend, as if she was worried I would end up living alone with five hundred cats. Well I worried about that enough myself; I didn't need her doing it too.

"Not at the moment"

"What happened with Aaron?"

"We broke up a month and a half ago Mutti!"

"Oh but he sounded so nice"

"He was, but…I don't know, it just wasn't right"

I often wondered myself why I had broken up with Aaron. We'd been going out for four months and he was perfect; he had a good job, he was intelligent, considerate and gorgeous. But something didn't feel right, he was almost…too perfect, he was a little boring. I know that sounds stupid, but he never really found anything that funny and we barely ever went out. I just had to get out before I became boring too.

"Gee, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here, oh you'll never guess who I bumped into today"

"Who?"

"Dave"

"Who's Dave?"

"Mutti! Dave Dave! You know we went out for, like, three years before I went to London"

"Oh, of course! Oh I do miss him; he was such a sweet boy"

I rolled my eyes; she was only saying that because Dave used to flirt with her all the time

"Well that's a bit coincidental isn't it? It must have been nice to see him again though"

"Yeah" I agreed "Hopefully we're going to meet up and catch up properly though"

"Well that will be nice; anyway, I have to go now. It was lovely to talk to you, I'll let your father and Libby know how you're doing"

"Thanks Mutti, oh, how are Angus and Gordy?"

She huffed "Gordy destroyed the living room curtains yesterday, your father nearly drowned him in the sink but Libby managed to persuade him otherwise"

I laughed "Still causing chaos then?"

"Of course, okay well I'll speak to you soon dear, love you"

"You too, bye Mutti"

I hung up

**7.45pm**

Modelling one of Jools' new designs

It's a floor length one-shouldered dress made of heavy, dark red material, with a ruffled flower on the left shoulder

She's sticking pins in all over the place; every now and then she stabs me accidently

"Ow!"

"Sorry"

"I don't know why you bother using me anyway; you'll just have to re-size it for the models"

"Gee, I've told you before; you're the perfect shape. And anyway, I do bring it in a little bit when I actually sow it, but I need to know where to shape it to the body and I hate using Mannequins"

I sighed and let her carry on working, continuing to stab me every now and then

**twenty minutes later**

The door opened and Gem burst in with her arms full of paper grocery bags

"Hey girlies, give me a hand will you?"

I was still wearing Jools' dress full of pins so Jools went to help her

They put the food away and came back over to where I was standing

"Wow Gee you look incredible" Gem said

"Thanks" I turned slightly to look at myself in the mirror; I did look pretty good

"Don't! Stop moving!" Jools cried

I froze and Gemma Laughed

**five minutes later**

Jools finally let me out of the dress; I had scratches everywhere from the pins

I sighed; the things I do for my friends

**one minute later**

I wondered into the kitchen where Gemma was making dinner

"What are we having?"

"Salmon with white sauce, boiled potatoes and broccoli"

"Yum…anything I can do to help?"

She smiled, "No Gee, I'm fine, now get out before you burn something"

"Ha ha" I said dryly, but left as she asked

**twenty minutes later**

**eating dinner**

I'd just finished telling Gem about meeting Dave this morning

"Wait, so this is the Dave you went out with when you were in high school?"

I nodded

"The first boy you ever _really_ loved and the first guy you had sex with…"

"…and when you're really drunk you still talk about how you regret breaking up with him when you were eighteen" Jools continued for her

I rolled my eyes "Yes…and I don't really do that do I?"

They both nodded

"Wonderful" I muttered

"Gee don't you get it?" Gemma continued

"Get what?"

She sighed exasperatedly "This is fate! It's destiny! I mean what else could have brought you two back together?"

"Coincidence?"

She rolled her eyes at me "Trust me Gee, this _means_ something, I just _know_ it"

"Whatever you say Gem, but he hasn't called me yet so he can't want to see me again _that_ much" I muttered

"He'll call" Jools assured me "we only saw him this morning"

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Right I'm going to throw my sticks" Gemma announced

Jools and I looked at each other

**two minutes later**

You see, Gemma is into 'predicting the future' and all of that fandango, so when she 'throws her sticks', she means her voodoo sticks (at least that's what I call them) and apparently when they land they're supposed to show some animal or shape that tells you you're going to eat a bagel today or have a chance encounter with a shark.

**one minute later**

Let's just say that these predictions aren't very accurate.

According to her sticks, a mat was supposed to change Jools' life this week

We were on the lookout for doormats with life-changing abilities

Not.

**one minute later**

Wait

"Oh my god Jools, that guy you met today, what was his name?"

"Matt, he hasn't called yet, but I suppose it's a little ear…"

"Jools shut up. You remember that prediction Gem made last week about a mat coming into your life"

"Yeah and we've been on the thorough lookout for doormats, thanks for reminding me Gee"

"No you turnip. What if she meant Matt as in M.A.T.T.?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open like a goldfish

She looked like a moron in my honest opinion

"OH MY GOD!"

**one minute later**

"Gem! You made a correct prediction" we cheered as we burst into her room

She was sitting cross legged on the floor with a bandana holding her hair back and surrounded by about forty thousand incense sticks.

"What?"

"You know that prediction you made about Jools falling in love with a doormat last week" I said

She huffed "I'm sure that not exactly what I said Gee"

"Whatever, the point is…"

"The point is, I met a guy on the way to work today and I ended up giving him my number and his name is Matt"

Gemma's mouth fell open and then she recovered her expression, "Well of course I was right; my predictions are very accurate I'll have you know"

Jools and I looked at each other again

"Come on Jools; let's leave her to her entirely accurate scientific predictions with sticks"

"GEE!"

**1.05am**

**In bed**

I can't sleep; I'm just lying here, wide awake

I keep thinking about Dave; how different he looks, I hope he hasn't changed too much, I hope he hasn't become a major Dave the un-laugh

**one minute later**

That would be crap

And also Merde

**one minute later**

I thought about when we were going out and even before that; he never failed to make me laugh or cheer me up whenever I was feeling full of crapnosity

It was like he had special powers

Special Dave the Laugh powers

**one minute later**

I am now picturing Dave as a superhero

He is wearing tights

And he has a cape

Weird

**one minute later**

And also sort of hot

**one minute later**

I'll have to mention this to him when I next see him

If he ever calls

Shut up, he will call

Won't he?

**one minute later**

Oh gods now I'll never get to sleep, zzzzzzz….

* * *

**watcha think?**

**i promise to update sooner this time, i just need to get into the story. i've already written the last chapter (roughly) so i know where this is all going**

**please review, it really does make my day when i know that someone enjoys reading my stuff :)**

**cheer my dears, hannah out x**


	4. Having to scrape it off with a spatula

**again sorry for the long wait, i'm officially useless, i've just been a bit busy. but this is a fairly long chapter, so that makes up for it a little :)**

**Hawke 1234321; don't worry i'll explain how Gee got to New York in the next chapter (i think)**

**disclaimer: i don't own Georgia Nicolson**

**GO**

* * *

**Thursday 27****th**** May 2012**

**10.00am**

**At work**

Sorting through the photos from the shoot again to show Fiona in our meeting

I'm actually a bit nervy about it

**One minute later**

I'll be fine; I just have to make sure I don't say anything stupid

**One minute later**

Like pants

Or Rummachen unterhalb der Taille

**One minute later**

Oh god that just reminds me of Dave, he said that when I asked him to be my girlfriend

Ignoring the Red Herring incident of course

**One minute later**

Speaking of which, Dave still hasn't called me

What does that mean then?

Was he just faking when he seemed glad to see me?

**One minute later**

Maybe he never wants to see me again

It would bring back too many painful memories

**One minute later**

Ohh but I REALLY wanted to see him again

He could still call…right?

**1.00pm**

**At lunch with Jools**

"Has Matt called yet?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you; he called yesterday"

"Well…what did he say?"

"He has two tickets to see The Stills this weekend and he wants to take me"

"Brillo pads"

"Yeah, has Dave called?"

"No" I said miserably

"He will, he's probably just been busy" she tried to reassure me

"Yeah, I guess"

I'm now resigned to the fact that he won't call and that he wants nothing to do with me ever again. Whatever he said the other day was just a show; he and Naomi are probably laughing about me.

"He will" she insisted

"He's probably happy with Naomi and they'll have lots of suit-wearing babies"

"Naomi?"

"You know that woman he was with in Starbucks"

"Oh…the blonde one?"

"Yes Jools"

"She was very tall"

"Yes Jools"

"…and thin"

"Yes thank you Jools"

"Sorry, she did seem pretty stuck up though"

"Yeah"

"Gee, I'm sure Dave sees right through her, he would never go out with someone like her"

"I guess, I mean what does it matter anyway? It's not like I want to go out with him again or anything"

She just looked at me

"What? I don't!"

She raised her eyebrows "Sure"

I rolled my eyes and went back to my sandwich

**Five minutes later**

My phone rang

"Hello?"

"Gee? It's Dave"

I held my hand over the phone and mouthed to Jools "Its Dave!"

She opened her mouth dramatically and grinned "Told you so" she whispered

I took my hand away "Hey Dave, it's good to hear from you, how are you" I shocked myself when I heard those worlds come out of my mouth, Jools raised her eyebrows and mouthed "_very formal"_.

"I'm good thanks Gee, I was wondering how you would feel about going out for dinner tomorrow night maybe and we can catch up?"

"Yeah sure, sounds marvy"

"Okay, well I can pick you up from your place and we'll go from there?"

"Sure" I gave him my address

"Right, see you tomorrow, 7.30"

"Okay, bye Dave"

"See you Gee"

I hung up

"Oh my god!"

"He called" Jools said smugly

"Dinner tomorrow night"

She just grinned at me

**3.30pm**

I've been smiling all afternoon

I am happy as a happy person on happy pills

**One minute later**

I'm not exactly sure why

I mean it's not even a date

We're just catching up

**One minute later**

Old friends catching up

Right?

**One minute later**

Oh I'll be the last to know

**5.00pm**

**At home**

I walked into Jools' room where she was scribbling away at her desk "Jools?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have anything I can wear tomorrow?"

"Umm…let me see" she got up and started rooting through her wardrobe "Ooh there's this"

She held up a plain black dress

"Nahh too boring"

Then she pulled out a hot pink cocktail dress

"Too bright. Christ that's blinding, I need sunglasses"

She just rolled her eyes at me

"I'm serious; it should come with a warning, you should have a little Portuguese guy walk in front of you when you wear it, carrying a sign that says 'do not look directly at this dress as you may suffer serious blindness"

"Shut up Gee"

**Twenty minutes later**

Still haven't found anything suitable

I don't want to wear anything too posh but I have to look nice

I mean I don't even know where he's taking me; it will probably be somewhere nice as he's a posh business guy now who wears suits and what not.

**One minute later**

Which means that I'll probably make an idiot out of myself in front of a whole restaurant full of people.

Jools is still rifling through her giant wardrobe

"Wait! What was that?"

"What this one?" she held up a fitted wiggle dress with a sweetheart neckline and thick black straps, it was covered in dark pink and purple patterns.

"Yeah that one, can I try it on?"

"Sure"

**Two minutes later**

Still trying to put the dress on

"It's your nungas Gee; they're too big" Jools grunted as she tugged on the zipper

"Cheers Jools, oh bloody hell!"

The apartment door opened "Girls?"

"Hey Gem" we called back together

"Gem come and give us a hand with this" Jools called

**Half an hour later**

**(Well actually two minutes later, but it bloody felt like half an hour)**

We finally zipped the dress up over my nungas and we all collapsed on Jools' bed

"So how did your meeting go Gee?" Gemma asked

"Oh pretty well, she's putting in a ton of your designs Jools"

"Marvy, tanks Gee"

"Noo problem"

**One minute later**

"Gee?"

"Yeah"

"How in the lord Sandra do you expect to cope tomorrow night in that dress?"

"Well mon petite pally. I, le genius that I am, have come up with a plan full of geniusnosity and marvyness to get me through the night with maturiosnosity and dignity…nosity"

"You're just going to not breathe and have a salad aren't you?"

"Precisely"

**Friday 28****th ****May 2012**

**Doomsday**

I joke, of course it's not doomsday, but it is the day of mine and Dave's date, or gathering or whatever and I am pretty nervous.

**4.30pm**

I had a shoot this morning and was finished by 2pm so I came home and am working through my checklist of things:

Bath

Shave

Exfoliate and moisturise

Face mask

Check legs for stray orang-utan gene

Curl hair and leave in rollers for volumnosity

Calming yoga to calm me

Re-moisturise

Base make-up

Put dress on (I've left quite a lot of time for that)

Finish make-up

Take out hair rollers

**5.00pm**

I'm currently in the bath with a mango and orange face-mask on (one of Gemma's creations) reading OK magazine

It is tres tres important to keep up with the news of the world

**One minute later**

Gadzooks! Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth are engaged

Blimey, and Lord Sandra, she's only nineteen!

Crazy girl

**One minute later**

He is bloody gorgeous though

**One minute later**

And Australian

**5.30pm**

Bath, check

Shaved orang-utan gene, check

Moisturised, check

What next?

**One minute later**

I'm sure I'm forgetting something

**Two minutes later**

Oh bloody hell, my face mask!

**One minute later**

It's gone all hard and I'm having to scrape it off with spatula from the kitchen

**One minute later**

My face is redder than a red thing and it aches like billio

**One minute later**

Gemma's home thank the lord Sandra

"Gem! My face is burning!"

"What did you do?"

I told her about the facemask fandango

"How long did you leave it on for?"

"A couple of hours"

"Georgia!"

"What?"

She sighed "Come on, I have something in my room"

**Two minutes later**

Gem is applying some weird green gooey stuff to my face

"What is this stuff?" I mumbled, without opened my mouth

"Its aloe Vera based, but I added a few of my own special ingredients"

"What kind of special ingredients?"

"Oh I forget, I think there's some tea leaves and…nettles"

"What?"

**Five minutes later**

The aloe Vera, nettle mush is actually working

My face feels cool but a little slimy and gross

**One minute later**

Jools came into my room

"Georgia, why do you look like you have snot on your face…oh god that's not actually snot is it? Is this one of you weird beauty regimes?"

I threw a pillow at her "Shut up Jools"

"Whatever, listen can I look through your wardrobe? I have nothing to wear for tonight"

"What's tonight?"

"My date with Matt"

"Oh yeah, go ahead"

**Half an hour later**

Sat on my bed with Gemma whilst Jools rummages through my clothes. I've washed the goo off my face and it weirdly feels all soft and clean.

My face that is, not the goo

**One minute later**

The goo is currently blocking my sink

**One minute later**

"What about this?" she held up a red fitted dress

"To a gig?"

"Well you've said no to everything else!" she huffed

Gemma laughed and stood up "What about this?"

She held up my sparkly gold top

"Yeah, with your black skinny jeans" I suggested

"And my leather jacket, yes! What about my feet?"

"Yes, you should definitely take those"

She threw a pair of shorts at me

"Hey! Watch the rollers!"

Gemma rolled her eyes at us "You could borrow my black ankle boots Jools"

"Thank you"

She went off to have a shower

**6.15pm**

Doing my calming yoga with Gemma

It's very calming I'll have you know

And good for stretching the muscles for tonight

Oo-er

**6.45pm**

Right, double and triple checked the orang-utan gene

Painfully groomed my eyebrows to within an inch of their lives

Re-moisturised and have applied base make-up

It's all going surprisingly well

**One minute later**

Bloody hell, why do my nungas have to be so big?

Gemma and Jools are both trying to zip me in

It fits just fine on the rest of my body, it just gets a little tricky at my basoomas

"Okay, one, two, three…"

"Ahhh"

"There, I knew we could do it"

"Gee can you breathe?"

"Uh huh"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll just have to make sure I don't do any running or anything"

"Why would you be running on a date?" Gemma asked

"You clearly haven't heard about any of Gee and Dave's dates before" Jools smirked

**7.20pm**

Finishing up my make-up, I've gone for slightly smoky eyes, not too heavy, but still smouldery in a sex kitty way

**One minute later**

Not that I'm trying to be a sex kitty for Dave

But you have to look fab in front of an ex-boyfriend, it's just a rule

**Five minutes later**

My hair is full of curliness and volumnosity, I've pulled back a few strands either side above my ears and pinned them at the back of my head.

My make-up is completely done and there is not an inch of hair on my body

Well except for my arms and my head and…oh don't be bloody awkward you know what I mean

**Two minutes later**

The buzzer went for the outer door

I ran over and pressed the button

"Hello?"

"Georgia? It's Dave"

"Hey, it's open, come on up, it's the fifth floor, flat 32"

I pressed the button and went to get my shoes

I ran into Jools on the way

"Bloody hell and phwoar Jools, I may be turning lessie"

"Thanks Gee, but please don't for me"

I pulled on my black platforms which are surprisingly comfy and grabbed my black clutch

I had decided on simple jewellery; dangly silver earrings, my charm bracelet and a sliver necklace with a small silver key hanging from it.

I had gone back and forth about whether to wear the necklace or not; it was a gift from Dave for my eighteenth birthday. We broke up two months after he gave it to me.

**One minute later**

In the end I decided to wear it, I do really love it and I actually wear it most of the time anyway.

**Two minutes later**

By the time I had grabbed my things, Dave was knocking on the door, I took a deep breath and opened it.

Wow

And also blimey o Reilly's pants

And fuck

Dave looks fanbloodytastic

He's wearing a dark grey dinner jacket with a waistcoat and a tie, his hair isn't slicked back like it was the other day, but it's very tidy and nice.

**One minute later**

We're just staring at each other like goosegogs

"Wow" he breathed

I smiled "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself"

He smiled then "Well Miss Nicholson, shall we get going?" he offered an arm

"Why of course Mr Hutcherson" I grinned and hooked my arm in his

* * *

**okay okay, sorry about the hutcherson thing, but Louise never said his last name and yes i'm slightly obsessed with Josh Hutcherson atm, so that's where that came from. i just couldn't help myself**

**also there's a link to kind of what Georgia's dress looks like at the bottom of my profile, just picture it with different patterns on it**

**please review, if you've got this far it really isn't hard, just a couple of words will make me happy :) and also if you want to make any suggestions or any little things you would like me to add in, i'd be happy to**

**really excited about this story now, don't worry there's more Dave coming up, hang in there**

**stay brilliant, hannah x**


	5. Dave, you're a beautiful damsel

**argh! okay this is the second time i'm tying this because of my stupid internet connection being stupid**

**anyway, i just finished writing this (apparently i can only write at 3 in the morning) and quickly proof read it so i could upload it for you all, i know i am amazeballs**

**this chapter should clear some confusion up about how Gee got to new york etc etc**

**and i will be revealing more info about the break up a little later in the story, don't worry i have a plan *evil laugh* (i'm not exactly sure why)**

**anywho i've written too much up here so, i don't own gee nicks and enjoy the chapter :)**

**carry on**

* * *

**8.20pm**

Okay, this is NOT going well

Dave is being all bloody formal and weird and, well…not Dave the Laugh

He is, quite frankly being a massive Dave the unlaugh

**One minute later**

He's brought me to a posh restaurant with about sixty knives and forks for one person and men in tailcoats to pull out my chair and pour my drink and unfold my napkin

As if I was an invalid

I was surprised they didn't start cutting up my food for me

**One minute later**

I mean I've been to nice restaurants before, but nothing like this one

Dave is _really_ doing well for himself

**One minute later**

We've spent twenty minutes talking about his work

I mean how bloody boring and dull is that?

Dave works for a top company and had been transferred to a joining company in the States for two months.

"So how long have you been over here?"

"Just over a month"

"Do you think you would stay any longer than that if you got the offer?"

"Maybe, but I don't think I would be offered that"

"You like that job a lot then? To just move wherever they need you?" I sipped my wine

"Yes, it's a good job, very stable"

I frowned; that's not exactly what I had meant

The conversation carried on like this for a while, I was quickly realising that my Dave was gone. The Dave I had known and loved all those years ago, the Dave who could make me laugh for hours, until my sides ached and, as an insecure teenage girl, not care whether I was wearing make-up or how big my nose looked had been replaced by a boring man in a business suit.

**Two minutes later**

"I'm just going to the piddly diddly department" I said, standing up, I don't really say that myself anymore but I'm nervous and it just came out

He just nodded, didn't even smile or anything

I turned from the table, in a hurry to get away and collided with a waiter walking behind me carrying a large tray of food, soup to be more exact; boiling hot soup.

And we both crashed to the floor

It was one of those horrific things that, when you see happen to other people is actually pretty hilarious, but when it's you it's just mortifying.

**One minute later**

The entire restaurant is staring at me, I'm sitting on the floor, covered in soup and the waiter is glaring daggers at me.

Dave stood up and offered me a hand, I didn't look at his face, I was in aggers, when he pulled me up I said (very loudly I might add)

"Bloody hell, I think I've broken my bum-oley"

Then Dave did the last thing I had expected; he burst out laughing

**One minute later**

It was as if he was releasing years' worth of holding back laughter because he carried on laughing until he was red in the face and had tears streaming from his eyes. And I started laughing along with him, my embarrassment forgotten; I was just enjoying being able to Laugh with Dave again.

**One minute later**

Everyone in the restaurant is glaring at us so Dave placed some money on the table and dragged me outside.

We stood outside and caught our breaths, I was struggling to breathe; my bloody dress was so tight.

I looked up to find Dave staring at my face, he was grinning broadly

"I haven't laughed like that for a long time"

"I could tell"

His smile faded a little "You want me to take you home? It's still early but…"

"No, I know a place we could go…if you're up for it"

He quirked an eyebrow "Is that a challenge kittykat?"

I laughed "Maybe"

"Come on, let's get a cab then" he began to stick his arm out

"No, we can walk actually…if that's okay?"

"Sure, lets walk" he offered his arm again, and I took it a lot more willingly than I would have done twenty minutes ago.

**Ten minutes later**

We wondered along slowly, talking properly now; he asked more about my job and told me all about the stuck up people at his office (I was beginning to understand why he had turned into such a dull person).

I restrained myself from asking about Naomi, the blonde stick.

We talked about the Ace gang and the Barmy Army; he kept in contact a little, but not as much as Jools and I do with the girls.

**Twenty five minutes later**

When we arrived at the small bar not far from my place, I had tears streaming down my face I was laughing so hard. We had been talking about the time we set Angus and Gordy on Connor from across the road because he kept 'flirting' with me (at least that's what _he_ seemed to think it was, _I_ thought he should have been sectioned).

We went inside and ordered drinks at the bar and found a cosy booth to sit in

**Ten minutes later**

"I still can't believe I forgave you for using me as your decoy duck to get with Robbie"

I pursed my lips "I still can't believe I was obsessed with the handbag horse!"

"Ah, so you admit that he was a handbag carrying horse?" he pointed his finger at me dramatically

I laughed and raised my hands in surrender "Guilty"

"I wonder what he's doing now"

"According to Mabs he's back in Italy and has a boyfriend"

Dave just stared at me

**I don't know how time much later…**

"I've missed this…us" Dave sighed

"Me too…do you remember our first date?"

"How could I forget? You beat up Mark Big Gob to defend my honour"

I rolled my eyes "Well that's a bit of an exaggeration"

"You threw your shoe at him, it was very impressive" he smiled at me, causing the skin around his eyes to crinkle gorgeously

"Well he was being a massive prat, what was I supposed to do?"

"My Gee, always ready to save her damsel in distress"

"Would you be the damsel in this scenario then?"

"Well I was your girlfriend" he pointed out, "are you saying I don't make a good damsel?"

I laughed "Yes Dave, you're a beautiful damsel"

He smiled triumphantly, as if he had made some huge accomplishment.

"And if I remember correctly, you felt the need to make me give you a piggy back all the way to the cinema" I said

"Well you were my knight in shining armour; you had to carry me off into the sunset" he frowned at me, as if this should be obvious, "and I did carry you all the way back to yours after to make up for it, and your nungas aren't light Gee"

I smacked his shoulder "Hey! And anyway, you don't have to tell me that; I'm the one who has to carry them around all day"

"Fair enough"

**Five minutes later**

"So tell me Kittykat, how exactly did you end up in New York?" Dave asked me when he came back with yet another round of drinks.

"Well you know I went to London to work for a friend of Mutti's?"

He nodded

"Well I worked for him for a couple of years and then me and Jools started talking about moving here and Gemma's always up for anything, so of course she would come with us, she teaches yoga and stuff so she can basically do that anywhere. And anyway, we'd sort of talked about it before but not very seriously and we just thought we should do it sooner rather than later, you know grab the bull by the whatsits"

"Horns"

"Yeah horns. So anyway Joe, the guy I worked for, had some connections to some magazines over here and set me up for a meeting with Fiona who was in London for fashion week. I was helping Joe out there and showed her some of my stuff and for some reason she liked me. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Fiona, she looked at some of Jools' designs as well and offered her a job on the spot"

"That's amazing"

"I know, Fi's amazing, you really should meet her"

"What, so she can sweep me off my feet? You know I like the older woman"

"I know, I had to witness you staring at my Mutti's basoomas for four years, I was worried you two would run off together"

He laughed

"And anyway I thought it was _my_ job to sweep you off your feet, as your official knight in shining armour and all"

"Quite right, sorry Gee"

**One minute later**

Dave frowned at me "Are you alright Georgia? You look like you've got something swimming in your knickers; you've been fidgeting all night"

I sighed "No, I'm fine, it's just…" I lowered my voice, "this dress is a bit tight around my nungas"

He laughed "They do look like they're trying to escape, maybe I should help them"

"What no! Dave!"

But he already had his arms around me, fiddling with the back of my dress, humming the theme tune to The Great Escape. He managed to undo the zipper to just below my bra strap

"Better?"

I glared at him "Maybe"

The side of his mouth hooked up and his eyes flickered from my eyes to my mouth, my breathing hitched.

**Twenty seconds later**

We're just looking at each other; his one hand is still holding my lower back, the other is resting on my thigh. Our noses are just inches apart.

Just as I thought he was going to lean in and kiss me, he cleared his throat and shifted away from me, looking at his watch

"Wow, it's late"

I looked around the bar, which was mostly empty "Yeah, time flies…"

He smiled back at me, finished his drink and placed some money on the table

He stood up

"Come on, Miss Nicholson, let's get you home" he offered his hand

I smiled and took it

"Wait Dave"

"What?"

"My dress"

He smiled and handed me his jacket, he had taken it off earlier in the night

I smiled back gratefully and pulled it on, the material smelt like Dave, I could mostly smell his cologne, but he was still there underneath it.

**Ten minutes later**

We walked back to mine in silence, it was comfortable, but still, I felt like something was being unsaid, avoided.

"Well this is me" I sighed when we reached my building

"Thanks for a brilliant night Gee, we…" he faltered, thinking for a moment "we should do this again, soon"

I smiled "Maybe we should avoid the awkward posh restaurant part"

He chuckled "Maybe"

I pulled his jacket off and handed it to him; he stuck his arm out to hail down a cab "I'll call you okay?"

"Yeah…"

He was about to get into a taxi "Wait, Dave?"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath and felt grateful for all the alcohol I had consumed tonight "Do you want to come out with us tomorrow night? You never know, you might actually have fun"

I couldn't read his expression for a moment, then a smile slowly grew on his face (I don't mean there was a smile growing like a plant…oh shut up)

"That would be great Gee, I'll come round here again, what time?"

"Nine?"

"Brillo pads"

I laughed and then stepped towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. I intended to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head, so that I kissed him full-frontal, i felt his hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

His lips were soft and warm and familiar, it only lasted a moment, but I was pretty sure I would remember that kiss for a long time.

When he pulled back he smiled at me and almost looked a little…guilty? But before I had time to question it, he released his hand from my waist and climbed into the taxi. He rolled down the window

"Night Gee"

"Night"

And the taxi pulled away, leaving me standing on the pavement, feeling completely and utterly full of confusednosity.

**3.00am**

Well what's new about that?

I will never understand men

Why do they have to be so bloody cryptic and mysterious?

Why can't they just tell me what they want and not go all multiple personality disorder on me?

**One minute later**

I will probably never know

I will never sleep now, zzzzz…..

* * *

**right so, i'm sorry about any mistakes in the writing, as i said it's now 3.54am as i'm uploading this and i should really be asleep like a normal person**

**also i apologise if things seemed at all out of order, i just tend to write things that way, just adding in random bits randomly, i know...random right?**

**anywho, i expect lots of reviews from you lovely people as i updated so quickly :)**

**the next chapter will be a little longer i'm afraid as i'm writing my percy jackson story and i've also got my ACTUAL story which is not for fanfiction, and you know i sort of have to leave the house once in a while so i dont turn into a hermit**

**sooo i've written too much here again so, please review,**

**stay brilliant, i'm away laughing on a fast camel, hannah x**


	6. An angry raccoon drew on my face

**Wow i honestly didn't realise how long it had been, so sorry guys**

**thanks to anyone who has actually still reading this story and hasn't gotten bored of me yet :)**

**again thank you for the reviews! especially kidzuku ice, seriously, your reviews never fail to make me laugh**

**anywho, hope you like the chapter**

**read on soldiers**

* * *

**Saturday 29****th ****May 2012**

**10.30am**

Oh god my head

I feel like an elephant sat on it

**One minute later**

I must go back to sleep and never get up

**Two minutes later**

I feel I'm forgetting something.

Oh god! I invited Dave to come out with us tonight!

What was I thinking?

I jumped out of bed, pulled my dressing gown over my PJs and went into the living room. Thankfully Gemma's already up.

"Gem, I may have done something slightly stupid" I confessed

"What?" she asked warily

"I invited Dave to come out with us tonight"

"Oh…what's the problem?"

I was interrupted by Jools who shuffled in in her PJs

"Morning" she yawned

"Wow Jools, forget to take your make up off last night?"

"What?" she checked her reflection in the back of a pan. "Oh bloody marv, I look like an angry raccoon drew on my face"

"Well that's very specific"

"You know you don't look so great yourself Gee"

I grabbed the pan off her. Oh bloody Lord Sandra.

**Five minutes later**

Jools and I are scrubbing our faces with make-up wipes as she tells us about last night

"It was amazing! The band was so good"

"And what about Matt?"

Jools grinned, "He's super sweet; after the gig we went to this bar and talked for a while and all night he kept giving me the bloody sticky eye. I mean that man is dangerous with the sticky eye, I nearly leapt on him several times."

"And…"

"And then he walked me home and kissed me goodnight. It was very nice" she looked a little disappointed though.

"What kind of kiss?"

"Just number three. I mean it was a _really_ nice number three, but still, it was only a little kiss. And he kept looking at me all night like he wanted to bloody rip my clothes off!"

"Jools this is a good thing" Gemma insisted. "If he'd stuck his tongue down your throat or you know more…then it probably meant that he didn't plan on seeing you again. But he only gave you a little kiss, which means he plans on saving a more for later."

Jools and I exchanged looks.

Gem rolled her eyes. "Which means, he wants to see you again."

Jools scrunched her face up. "Okay…So Gee how did your date with Dave go?"

"I told you it wasn't a date."

"Whatever, just tell us."

**Five minutes later**

I've just told them about the whole night up to when Dave walked me home.

"So what are your theories on the un-Dave the laugh?" I asked.

"Well maybe he was just nervous." Gemma suggested.

"The Dave I know doesn't get nervous." Jools said.

"But he relaxed afterwards right?"

"Yeah, he was normal Dave the Laugh afterwards and…"

"And?"

"And I hadn't realised how much I missed him." I confessed.

"Well now he's back! Oh this is so perfect." Gemma said wistfully.

"No Gem it's not, he's leaving the country again in three weeks. And besides I don't think he'd be interested in getting back together anyway."

"Why not?"

"Well at the end of the night, he walked me home. Well I went to kiss him on the cheek but then he turned to we kiss full-frontal– "

"Okay, that's a good thing isn't it?"

"But then after, he looked…guilty, like he'd done something wrong."

"Oh."

They were both quiet for a moment.

"Well," Jools piped up. "Maybe he just felt bad because he's leaving soon and he doesn't want to like, lead you on or anything."

Funnily enough that didn't make me feel any better.

**Two minutes later**

"So why exactly is it such a bad thing that he's coming tonight?" Jools asked.

"I don't know, I'm probably just being paranoid."

"Well that's not like you Gee." She drawled sarcastically.

**Half an hour later**

We decided to have a relaxy day on the sofa watching chick flicks as Jools and I are a little hungover and Gemma doesn't have any classes today.

"So Gem, is Sebastian coming tonight?"

"Yeah he should be."

"Oh great so I'll be the only one without a guy tonight." Jools huffed.

"No you won't, Holly and Marissa are coming. And besides, Dave is just coming as a friend."

"You're in denial Georgia."

**One minute later**

Jools is still complaining about the cushion I threw at her.

But I can't be worrying about that now; I have more pressing matters to be concerned with.

Like what I'm going to wear tonight.

Or what I'm going to say to Dave.

Or…or how bloody gorgeous Ryan Reynolds is.

PHWOAR

And bloody Nora.

He is indeedy yum.

**Sometime later**

We all woke up on the sofa, after having fallen asleep.

"Oh, bloody Lord Sandra, how long have we been asleep?" Jools asked groggily.

"I don't know, I think I zonked out during Love Actually." Gemma yawned.

"We watched Love Actually?"

"Never mind that, what time is it now?" I asked impatiently.

Jools looked at her watch and her eyes bugged out a little. "It's eight o'clock!"

"WHAT?"

**Five minutes later**

Running around like mad bees.

We only have one bathroom, so we have to take speed showers.

Thank the Lord Sandra and his pants I shaved last night and my hair doesn't need washing.

**8.30pm**

"What are you two wearing?" I heard Gemma yell from her room.

"No idea." Jools and I called back simultaneously.

The buzzer went; I rushed out in my dressing gown and pressed the intercom.

"Hello?"

"It's us!" Holly and Marissa's voices yelled out of the speaker.

"Hey girls, come on up."

I pressed the button and wedged the door with a cook book and went into Gemma's room to see if she had anything I could wear. She was standing in her under crackers.

"Well I think you should just go like that Gem, Sebastian would be fine with it." I sat down on her bed.

"He probably would Gee, but I doubt we'd leave the apartment." She grinned at me suggestively.

"Unnecessary."

**One minute later**

"GIRLS! Where are you all." We heard Marissa call from the other room.

I stood up and Gem grabbed a dressing gown and we went out to see them. Holly goes to one of Gemma's classes and she shares a flat with Marissa. They are both original Hamburger-a-gogo inhabitants and are completely barmy.

Especially Marissa.

I really should have pre-warned Dave, to let him know what he was getting himself into.

**One minute later**

"Oh are we going out in our panties?" Holly asked with a grin when she noticed that Jools, Gem and I still weren't dressed.

"We're having a little trouble deciding on what to wear."

"Well it's a good thing we brought reinforcements then isn't it." Marissa grinned.

And she produced a large bag full of clothes.

"Where's the alcohol then?"

**Ten minutes later**

I have tried on at least twelve different outfits and still haven't decided on what to wear.

The four of us have already finished two bottles of wine.

I've decided to stop drinking until I've decided on an outfit and done my make-up.

**Two minutes later**

"Oh these are nice Gee." Holly held up my dark blue jeggings that I'd bought last week with Jools. "They actually look like jeans."

"Can I get away with wearing them out though?"

"Sure you can sweetie, with a pair of heels, your set." She grinned.

**One minute later**

Squeezed into the jeggings, they're new so I had to do the jeans dance to get into them.

(For those of you who don't know what the jeans dance is, it involves a lot of jumping up and down and wiggling and a little bit of squatting if you're feeling enthusiastic.)

Anyway, I finally got them on and I'm borrowing a top from Holly. It's dark purple with spaghetti straps, the top bit is a little sparkly and the rest is made of floaty material, it has a wrap-around tie at the waist. I have to admit, it looks pretty marvy and sexkitty-ish, it shows of my curves (without showing them off too much) and I still look full of maturiosnosity. I'm wearing my dark cream high heels with cut out floral patterns.

**Ten minutes later**

Make-up, done.

Finally.

I've gone for dark smoky eyes with some of my barry m purple eye shadow as well.

It looks tres marvy if I may say so myself.

My hair is pulled back in a high pony tail; it's still wavy from last night so I re-curled it for more volumnosity.

**Two minutes later**

The girls are getting very merry, they've put some music on to get us 'in the mood' as Marissa puts it.

**One minute later**

Sebastian is here.

Sebastian and Gemma are pretty much perfectly suited to each other.

They're a bit like Jas'n'Tom. Except, not.

Sebastian has dreadlocks, I know what you're thinking, but they actually look pretty good on him. He looks a bit like Samuel Larson. He's usually pretty quiet but he's really nice, a bit odd, but nice.

**Five minutes later**

Dave is here! Hallelujah and praise baby Jesus he didn't stand me up.

And I'm still fairly sober-ish so I haven't made a fool of a whatsit out of myself in front of him…yet.

Although I can't really say the same for my friends.

**One minute later**

Oh good, Marissa is dancing on the coffee table.

"This should be a fun night." Dave murmured to me.

"You have no idea." I grinned back, he raised his eyebrows.

**One minute later**

I, of course have been out with Dave before and as a dutiful girlfriend, he held my hair when I threw up and as his knight in shining armour, I lugged him home before he could start a fight with, well, anyone.

We usually are pretty good together, or we _were_. I guess I don't know what he's like on a night out anymore.

**One minute later**

Still, he looks bloody gorgeous.

He's wearing dark skinny jeans (not hipster skinny; so tight that you can see…well everything they have to offer.)

Where was I? Oh yes Dave.

He's wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Some guys look like morons when they wear leather jackets, but not Dave. He can very muchos wear a leather jacket well, he looks vair scrummy yumbos.

I must control myself tonight in order to retain my dignity.

**One minute later**

Did I mention his hair?

Because its bloody gorgeous, it's not slicked back like the other day, but he's styled it sort of up.

Not Jedward up, more sexy up, like want to twist your fingers through it…up.

Anyway.

**9.45pm**

We're _finally_ going out.

We had to practically drag Marissa out. She's changed into flat shoes, thank god.

"So where are we going exactly?" Dave asked me as we walked along.

"CeeCee's first. It's a bar." I added when his face remained blank. "And then to Factory. It's a little grungy, but Gem loves it."

"Grungy?"

"Yeah, not vomit on your shoes grungy. But music grungy; it plays loads of indie and old rock stuff like The Pixies, and Guns n' Roses, and The Vaccines."

"Huh. I see your music taste has improved." He noted with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Gemma practically forced it on me; she said she couldn't live with anyone who didn't know who The Who were."

"Who?"

"Yeah The Who, you kno—"

Then I saw that he was trying not to smile. "Stop making fun of me." I shoved him.

"I'm not! I'm sorry Gee." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and gave him the cold shoulder for about five seconds before leaning into him.

**Ten minutes later**

**CeeCee's Bar**

Marissa's boyfriend, Adam, is here with a few of his friends.

The guys are at the bar talking about…well I don't really know, I left them to it though.

Us girls are in the toilets, topping up our make-up.

Marissa has calmed down a little and is actually managing to put mascara on without jamming it in her eye, which is pretty impressive, considering how much she's drunk.

**10.15pm**

**Queuing at Factory**

Brrr it's a bit bloody nippy noodles.

**One minute later**

There's a bunch of girls trying to get in. This is an over 21's club, and they look about twelve.

Of course, if you look older than eighteen, the bouncers tend to let you in, but these girls are pushing it a bit.

"Remember when Sven used to carry us in to clubs?" Jools said almost wistfully.

"Yes," Dave replied. "He used to carry me around a lot. It must have been my undeniable attractiveness, he just couldn't resist me."

We both looked at him.

"Whatever you say Dave."

But I was ridiculously happy on this inside; this is the Dave I know. I'm glad he hasn't gone back to Dull Dave.

**Ten minutes later**

We're in!

"Right I'm off to get my groove on. OH JAH!"

"Are you feeling okay Dave?" I asked.

He grinned and took my hand. "Come on Kittykat, I want to see if you can still dance." And he dragged me off towards the dance floor.

* * *

okay so this was a fairly long chapter and the next one should be up very soon, seriously, i'm writing it now and i know eactly what i want to do with it, so...yeah

oh i wanted to post a link of Gee's shoes because i'm terrible at describing them, but they are actually a pair of mine and i can't find a pic on tinternet, so i'll try and upload a pic at some point

hope you liked it, REVIEW!

hannah x


	7. Those summer PANTS!

**oh i am so on a roll with this story :)**

**i'm half way through the chapter after this so that will be up soon as well**

**this is a fairly short chappie, but hopefully you'll like it anyway**

**again thanks for the reviews, keep them coming you lovely lovely people**

**okay GO**

* * *

**2.00am**

I'm taking a breather in the toilets with Holly.

Dave and I have been dancing for bloody ages and it's so crowded out there that I'm boiling and my feet ache like billio.

"So Dave seems nice." Holly commented, as she came out of the cubicle.

I was sitting on the side by the sinks, giving my feet a rest, I daren't take my shoes off though; I'd never get them back on.

"Yeah, he really is. He's mad as a box of hats, but he's lovely."

"Just like you then." She grinned. "He's hot too."

"I guess."

"Don't give me that Gee, I know you two dated."

"Who told you that?"

"Jools." She shrugged.

"Of course she did." I muttered.

"What's the problem?" She hopped up to sit behind me.

"Nothing. I just…I don't know how I feel about him."

"You mean you don't know whether you want to get back together with him?"

"Yeah, I guess. But he's only here for a few more weeks and I just…I don't know what to do, I can't get back together with him and then have him leave. It was bad enough the first time."

"Oh Gee." She put her arm around me. "Tell you what, why don't you just take it easy, you know, no commitment, no what do you call it…snogging? And no getting too attached again. Just have fun, you two were just friends once right, you can do that again?"

"Yeah, yeah I can."

Then a woman came out of the loo and gave us a weird look. We glared at her and walked out.

**Two minutes later**

We found the others at the bar.

"More drinks, seriously?" I asked incredulously.

"We're just topping up." Gemma said innocently. She finished her drink and grabbed my hand. "Come on Gee, let's dance."

We shoved our way back into the crowd.

"Where's Dave?" I yelled over the music.

"He went outside, for some 'fresh air', he said."

"Huh."

"Oh look, there he is." She pointed behind me.

Dave was shrugging his way through the crowd towards us with Sebastian. He'd taken his jacket off and his white t-shirt clung to his skin a little with sweat, I tried to ignore the way that sent a little jolt through me. As if my body was itching to jump on him.

S_top it body!_ _Have some dignity._

Gemma deserted me for Sebastian so I went to Dave. He had a frown on his face and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Are you oka—"

He cut me off by grabbing my face between his hands and kissing me.

He was angry about something, I could tell. His mouth was firm and insistent against mine. This was the way he used to kiss me when he was ever upset, or annoyed, or frustrated.

I should have pulled away; something was wrong. But I couldn't bring myself to; my self-control went out the window as soon as he touched me. It was like a bolt of electricity went through my body and wouldn't allow me to let him go.

My fingers twisted through his hair and I pulled him closer to me. His hands raked down over my shoulders, over my ribs and my waist. Despite the heat, his fingers left goose bumps on my skin through the thin material of my top. His arms wrapped around my waist and he held me tightly against his body, I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that. I don't usually like snogging whilst surrounded by people. But I couldn't seem to pull away from him; something was keeping me attached, like gravity pulling me against him.

Eventually he released me. We were both breathing heavily.

"Fuck." He murmured.

"That's one word for it." I said shakily.

"Sorry Gee." He let me go and stood away from me a little. "I shouldn't have done that."

I frowned, trying not to feel hurt by that. I looked up at his face, he was clearly still upset about something, but he had a pleading look in his eye. As if he wanted my forgiveness, _for what_, I kissed him back didn't I?

"It's okay Dave, don't worry about it." I managed to choke out.

His face relaxed and he took a step towards me, the corner of his mouth hooking up. "I just can't help myself around you I guess."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I _am_ irresistible."

"Yes you are Kittykat."

**2.30am**

We all ended up on the dance floor, screaming out the lyrics to a Reef song. When it finished, Holly yelled over the noise. "Come on guys, it's closing soon and we want to go back to CeeCee's."

I rolled my eyes and we all followed them out.

Holly LOVES going back to CeeCee's after we've been out. We know most of the people who go there regularly and Holly's been flirting with the new bartender.

**Walking to CeeCee's**

The fresh air feels amazing on my skin. Despite it being tied up, some of my hair is still sticking to my neck.

Dave is walking next to me, he's a little quiet. He hasn't really looked at me since he kissed me. The others joined us pretty much straight afterwards and this is the first time we've been sort of alone again.

I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore.

"Dave I…I'm sorry about before okay, but please stop ignoring me."

"I'm not…I thought you were mad at me?"

"No."

We looked at each other. "So we've both been avoiding talking for no reason?" he said, a smile forming on his face.

I smiled back at him and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "No more being Dull Dave okay?"

"Dull Dave?"

"Yeah, you know at the restaurant, you were being boring as hell until I spilt soup all over myself. Seriously, you were giving call-me-Arnold the vicar a run for his money."

He shoved me back then. "All right then, no more Dull Dave. I promise to be Dave the Biscuit from now on."

"Oh god, what have I done."

**3.00am**

**CeeCee's**

Jools, Gemma, Sebastian, Holly, Marissa, Adam, Dave and I are in the bar along with about twenty other people and somehow they've all ended up watching me.

You see, Dave and I have a sort of party trick; it's a bit weird really.

He throws grapes and I catch them in my mouth.

Yep I said it.

Just…just leave it.

**One minute later**

It started off with him about a foot away from me in the booth and now we're on opposite sides of the room and the entire bar is cheering us on.

I'm actually pretty nervy.

Dave nodded at me and threw up the grape and…I caught it!

Everyone started cheering like we'd just won the bloody Hunger Games.

**3.30am**

"Come on guys clear out, I'm closing up." the bartender called.

We all trailed outside.

"Bloody hell its nippy noodles." Dave said.

"Everyone back to ours!" Jools announced, leading the way.

"I guess we're going back to ours then." I muttered.

"You love us really Georgia." Adam threw his arm over my shoulders, he had Marissa under his other one.

"Uh huh." I glanced over at Marissa, whose eyelids were drooping dangerously. "You know you may want to keep an eye on your girlfriend, I think she's going to—"

"Woah!" Adam caught Marissa before she fell to the floor and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. "On second thoughts, I think I'll take her home." He grinned.

"Night Adam." We called as he walked off happily carrying his girlfriend over his shoulder.

**One minute later**

Sebastian is giving Gemma a piggy back and Holly and Jools are up front singing a Queen song atrociously.

This left me at the back with Dave.

"You know, you're still pretty good at the grape thing." He said bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Thanks." I grinned back.

"You been practicing?"

"No, I guess it just stuck with me."

"Like riding a bike huh?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"I guess so." I said quietly.

**Five minutes later**

We're all collapsed on the sofa watching Holly and Jools perform Grease songs with a lot of extra words and actions.

Every now and then, Jools shouts PANTS, causing the others to give her weird looks and Dave and I to crack up. We both joined in at the end of 'summer nights'.

"THOSE SUUUUMMER PANTS!"

It was a triumph darling, a triumph!

**Five minutes later**

"Right I'm off to Bedfordshire." Jools announced.

"Wait up, I'm crashing with you," Holly stood up and followed her. "You're the only one who doesn't snore."

"Hey! I do NOT snore!" I objected.

"I hate to break this to you Gee, but you really do." Dave said with a grin.

I glared daggers at him. "Traitor." I muttered. He just laughed.

**Sunday 30****th ****May 2012**

Mmm nice and comfy in my bed, it's unusually snuggly in here. I rolled over and pressed up against the warm body next to me.

**One minute later**

Wait what?

Oh bloody Lord Sandra! What's Dave doing in my bed?

* * *

**okay i did it. i made them kiss. hope that filled your GeexDave honey pot for a little while at least**

**and what's Dave doing in Gee's bed? DRAMA! well you'll have to wait a bit longer before you find out if they did the nasty *evil laugh***

**anyway, i'm away laughing on a fast camel, i'll be back soon, promise :)**

**PLEASE review with any comments/tips/critisism/ideas etc etc etc**

**tanks peeps, hannah x**


	8. No sex and no spooning

**again thank you guys for the brill reviews, i LOVE you :)**

**glad you liked the last chapter, sorry about the slight cliffy *evil grin***

**here's another short chapter**

* * *

**11.45am**

"Jools!" I hissed. "Jools! Wake up."

"Mmm, bugger off."

Charming.

**One minute later**

Finally got Jools awake; her and Holly are glaring at me as I sit on the bed.

"What's wrong Gee?"

"Dave's in my bed."

"Wow, someone got lucky last night." Holly sniggered.

"Shut up we were both wearing clothes…mostly."

"Mostly? What does that mean?"

"It means he was in his boxers and t-shirt and I was in well this." I pointed at myself, I was wearing my undercrackers and an old oversized t-shirt.

"Whose t-shirt is that?" Jools asked.

"It's an old one of Dave's."

"You kept his t-shirts?"

"That's not the point."

"Well what is? You didn't sleep together right?" Holly asked, yawning.

"No."

"So what's the big deal?"

"I don't know! I just felt…funny waking up with him."

"Funny?" Jools looked at me like I was a Klingon

"Yeah, funny."

"Is he still asleep?"

"Do I look like I have x-ray vision? How am I supposed to know?"

"Well maybe you should get back in there before he wakes up and sees you gone and jumps to the wrong conclusion."

"Ugh fine! But I'm getting a coffee first." I grumbled.

**Five minutes later**

Tiptoeing back into my room.

God Dave looks cute when he's sleeping, his hair is all messy and his face has crease lines from the sheets.

I went over and sat on the bed. He grunted sleepily and scrunched up his nose adorably before opening his eyes.

"Mmph, hey Gee."

"Hey yourself. Coffee?" I offered him a cup.

"Mmm thanks." He sat up and took the cup from me. "So…last night was fun." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah."

"Sorry for crashing in your bed."

"I don't mind."

"Of course you don't you cheeky minx."

"Hey!" I pointed my finger at him. "There was no sex and no spooning."

He grinned evilly. "What's your point?"

**One minute later**

"So what are you up to today?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I actually was planning on going into the city and taking some photos for my portfolio."

"Sounds fun."

"What about you?" I asked sipping on my coffee.

"Nothing, it's Sunday, which means I can do nothing all day without feeling guilty about it."

"Fair enough," I laughed. "Fancy joining me instead? It's not as boring as it sounds, I promise."

"Just can't get enough of me huh?"

I glared at him.

He grinned. "Sure Gee, I'd love to."

"Good." I stood up. "I'm going to have a shower." I set my empty cup on the bedside table and padded into the bathroom.

**12.30am**

Dave's in the shower and I'm deciding what to wear. It's pretty warm out today so I think I'll wear a dress.

**One minute later**

I decided on my white summer dress with little flowers on it. I was thinking about heels, but we'll be walking around a lot, so I decided on my comfy white converses instead.

My hair is in a loose bun and I've stolen one of Gemma's smaller bandanas to hold it out of my face.

I was finishing my make-up when Dave came back in.

"You look nice." He commented.

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but ogle at him a little bit. He was only wearing a towel around his waist.

I mean at eighteen he was pretty hot, he had the whole six-pack thing going on. And now, well now he's still got it, he's just filled out a little bit more.

But he's still sort of…delicate. Like he's not huge and horrible muscly, he's still lean and nice.

"Admiring the goods?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"No." I turned back to the mirror, my face turning tomato red.

**Five minutes later**

Dave is looking pretty fit. His hair is sexy messy and he has a couple days-worth of stubble. He's dressed back in his jeans and has found an old dark grey V-neck t-shirt of his which I kept that still fits him.

"How many of these do you have?"

"A few."

"How many is a few?"

I shrugged, hoping he would drop it. He didn't, he just kept rifling through my drawers.

"Hey!" He re-emerged holding a worn black t-shirt with the Rolling Stones tongue logo on the front. "So that's where this t-shirt went!"

I grinned. "Don't you remember? You gave me that the night when…you know?"

His expression cleared with understanding. "Oh…yeah."

You see, the night he gave me that top was after we had sex for the first time. I don't know why I held on to it, I've always told myself it's because it ridiculously comfy (which it really is), but I think there's a more sentimental reason behind it.

"Is this a hole?" Dave asked suddenly.

"No." I snatched the shirt back off him and threw it on the bed. "Come on, let's go."

I grabbed my usual big grey cardy, my bag and my hand-held Nikon camera. It had been an eighteenth birthday present from my parents. I don't know how they afforded it; they must have saved up for ages. I suppose driving a crappy clown car means you save a bit of money in the car department.

**Two minutes later**

We headed out into the warm humid streets of Manhattan.

"Where to Miss Nicolson?" Dave asked me.

I grinned at him. "This way." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street.

**10.00pm**

We're both collapsed in a comfy sofa in a Starbucks with some hot chocolate and croissants.

"Okay, remind me never to come with you around Manhattan again." Dave panted.

I laughed.

We had just been chased by a grumpy taxi driver because I was getting Dave to lie on the hood of his taxi.

"Well you make an excellent model."

"Of course I do." He grinned. "You had better use that photo for something."

"Actually I just did that for fun. I don't think I can use it for anything."

"Gee!"

"What? I just wanted to see if you would do it. I can't believe you actually did!"

"You are so going to pay for that." He warned.

**One minute later**

We had a pretty great day. I got tons of photos and we nearly got killed a couple of times when I stopped to take photos in the middle of the road. We got yelled at by several angry hamburger-a-gogo people throughout the day.

But it was so great to spend time with Dave again, I forgot how funny he can be; he had me laughing like a loon on loon tablets most of the time. I received several weird looks.

We had spent some time wandering around Central Park and we rode the Subway for ages. And we managed to sneak into an old building and get on the roof so that I could get skyline pictures when the sun was setting.

I also snuck a load of pictures of Dave when he wasn't looking.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"I'd better go Gee, I've got work tomorrow."

"Oh god yeah, me too."

We got up from the comfy sofa and walked out into the street, the sky was black, but the buildings still glowed with life.

"I'll walk you back to yours." He offered.

"No don't worry, I can walk myself home." I assured him.

"Gee—" He started to object.

"Seriously," I cut him off, "I'll be fine. I've been living here for a while now, I think I'll survive."

"Well okay." He surrendered.

He just looked at me then. It was like he was looking right into me, his eyes were boring into mine and he smiled slowly.

"Thanks for the great weekend Gee."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "No problem, it was really great to see you. Maybe we can do something this week, get lunch maybe?"

"Sounds good, I'll call you."

He bent down and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. "See you Georgia."

"Bye." I stood there for a moment as he disappeared into the shadows. Then I wrapped my thick cardigan tighter around myself and turned and walked down the street back to my apartment.

It was a good day. One I'm not likely to forget for a while.

* * *

**links for Gee's outfit are on my profile**

**so yeah, pretty short. personally i didn't think this was as good as my other chapters, but i sort of needed this before the next couple of chapters. i know that probably makes no sense to you, but don't worry, hopefully it will do soon-ish**

**anyhoo, review you lovely people**

**tanks, hannah x**


	9. Prepare yourselves, it involves bells

**Oh my god, so so sorry for the long wait. i know I' am useless, the next chapter should be much quicker. I've just been crazy busy working and stuff last week so...yeah**

**Rightio, don't think I have anything else to say, so enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Wednesday 2****nd**** May 2012**

**1.00pm**

I'm on my way to Dave's office. We've been having lunch together this week. On Monday we met up at a small café and yesterday he came to my work.

Of course all the girls at the office fell in love with him. Fiona told me after he left that she "simply _adored_" him. I don't know how he does it; he's just too bloody charming for his own good. And he's still somehow a nice human being, not an arrogant arsehole. Yes he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but I still love him.

**One minute later**

Wait WHAT?

Since when did I start loving him again?

Oh god oh goddy god god, this is bad.

I must not, under any circumstances voice that out loud…EVER.

I shall take it to my grave.

This is not one of those things I can get away with blurting out, it will most definitely ruin everything and make everything awkward-umundo.

**Five minutes later**

Oh lord bloody Sandra and a half, I'm at his office.

I must act like a normal human bean.

**One minute later**

BEING! A normal human being!

Good lord, I'm losing it.

**One minute later**

Right, just going through reception, there's a perky looking blonde girl with one of those ridiculous head thingys on.

**Thirty seconds later**

She's still talking to someone on the phone; I'm just standing here like an awkward thing on…awkward day, or something.

**One minute later**

Bloody finally, she's hung up. She looked up at me and smiled; all teeth and everything. I was nearly blinded; these Hamburger-a-gogo types have especially white teeth, it's a bit scary.

"Hello, how can I help you today?"

Bloody hell she's happy.

"Uh hi, I'm looking for Dave's office." I had to restrain myself from saying Dave the Laugh; somehow, I don't think she would get it. "David Hutcherson?"

"Oh of course, well his office is at the end. You go through there," she pointed at some glass doors. "And down past all the cubicles, his office is on the left at the very end."

"Right, thank you."

"No problem, have a nice day." She answered her ringing phone again, and answered cheerfully.

Bloody Nora, how is someone THAT happy all. Day. Long?

I couldn't do it.

**One minute later**

I made a conscious effort not to face-palm the glass doors; that would not be good. No need to humiliate myself in front of Dave's entire office.

Blimey, that's a lot of cubicles.

They're all looking at me walk past. I'm beginning to wish I'd worn something different today.

They're all wearing suits and what not. I stick out a bit.

I'm wearing my navy skirt with zebras on it, a floral bralet thingy which tucks into the skirt, brown strappy wedges, and my small navy blazer.

Not suity as such.

**One minute later**

At least I haven't tripped over yet.

**One minute later**

His office really is right at the end, I actually let out a sigh of relief when I reached it and knocked on the door. Its glass, so he saw me through it, grinned and waved his hand for me to go in.

There's another guy in here talking to him, so I closed the door behind me and waited there. The other guy is fairly tall, with light blonde hair, cropped short; he's wearing a suit, of course. When he turned around, my eyes bugged out of my head a little; he's one of those really, really pretty guys. With perfect cheekbones, ridiculously blue eyes framed with long, curly eyelashes. I smiled, only a little smile, no need to unleash the beast that is my nose.

"Oh Greg, this is Georgia, Georgia, Greg." Dave introduced us.

Greg came over to me and offered his hand, "Hi, it's nice to meet you." I shook his hand and nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

He stared intently into my eyes for a moment, until I went a bit jelly-oid in the leg department.

He finally released me and turned back to Dave, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Thanks for that Dave, I'll see you later."

"Uh huh." Dave's voice sounded a little angry. Uh oh.

When Greg left I looked at Dave, who was standing behind his desk.

"Hey?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hey Gee."

I grinned and relaxed. "Ready for lunch?"

"Sure, let's go. As long as you can make it past the rest of the office without ogling at every guy." He joked.

I smacked his shoulder. "Shut up."

We left the office together, earning a few more stares from the men and women. Strange, Dave's only been here a couple of weeks and he's already made an impression, enough for the entire office to stare when a random girl turns up to go to lunch with him.

**Ten minutes later**

"Well, this food is exceptional." I joked.

"Shut up. Yeah it is pretty bad." Dave admitted.

"Well at least I don't have to feel guilty about eating anything more than celery. It's a bloody nightmare eating with the models."

"Well _I_ didn't mind it."

I threw a grape at him, which he managed to catch in his mouth.

"Show off." I muttered, he just grinned.

**Two minutes later**

"Oh Gee, I forgot, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, we're having a charity ball thing on Saturday. It will be all bloody formal and posh and I thought I might not go out of my mind with boredom if you come with me?"

"A ball?"

"Yep."

"For your work?"

"Uh huh."

"Black tie?"

"Gee can you come or not?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Oh god, I'll have to get a dress though, ooh I wonder if I could steal something from work, or I could talk to Jools…"

**Twenty minutes later**

"Well I'd better get back to work." Dave stood up.

"Oh bloody Nora, I've got a shoot in half an hour." I panicked.

"Keep your pants on Gee; I'm sure you'll make it. What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?"

"Ugh, I've got a photo shoot at midday, Thursday?"

He shook his head. "I've got a meeting."

"Rubbish, Friday?"

"Sure, I'll come by yours."

"Oh no you won't, Fiona will kidnap you if you come to my office again. Why don't we go down to Central Park?"

He laughed. "Well the ladies can't resist me. See you Friday Gee." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

**5.30pm**

**Home sweet home…finally.**

I opened the door to find my flatmates standing on their heads.

No, I'm serious.

"Hi ngee."

"Uh huh."

"Come gnjoin nus."

"No ta."

**One minute later**

Doing a headstand with the girls.

**Thirty seconds later**

It's actually quite relaxing, in a weird way.

**One minute later**

Oh god I think all the blood has gone into my head.

Re-group, re-group!

We all collapsed on the floor.

**One minute later**

Making tea for the girlies.

"How was lunch with Dave?" Gemma asked.

"Good, oh he's invited me to this posh charity ball for his work, which means I have to find a dress by Saturday."

"Ooh, hang on a minute." Jools said and then ran from the room.

Gemma and I just looked at each other.

"Is this how we have conversations now?"

"Apparently so." She shrugged.

**One minute later**

Jools re-emerged carrying the red dress she had been pinning on me last week.

"I never finished it, so it's still pinned to fit you, you could wear it to the ball. You know, if you like?"

"Oh my god Jools! Are you serious? Yes!"

"I think she likes it." Gemma laughed.

"Awesome, I'll make a start on it now."

**One minute later**

Okay, I'm pretty excited now; I'm going to look amazeballs in that dress.

**6.00pm**

**Skyping the Ace Gang.**

It's a bit manic with me, Jools and Gemma, Rosie, Ellen, Jas and Mabs all trying to talk at the same time. Not to mention the fact that Sven starts yodelling every now and then.

"So you're going to a ball with Dave the Laugh?" Jas asked.

"Yeah, I'll try not to humiliate myself."

"Ooh, you should do the new moustache dance I've come up with Gee, it's beyond marvy and fab." Rosie piped up.

"Rosie, there is not a chance in Spotty Normans under crackers that I will be doing any form of moustache, snot or Viking dance at Dave's posh charity ball."

"You're letting down the team Gee." Mabs said, shaking her head.

"So does this mean that, erm, you and Dave are like erm…a couple or something?" Ellen asked.

"No, I'm just going as friends."

They all just looked at me, four pairs of eyes staring from the computer screen; Jas was fiddling with her fringe. I can't believe she still does that, its vair annoying.

"What? I'm serious!"

"Georgia, you've been spending every day this week with him." Rosie said.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, Jools told Jas and Jas told—"

"Everyone." I finished for her. "Radio Jas strikes again."

"Well Tom and I think you're being terrible irrespons—"

"Wait, _Tom and I_? Do you tow have to do absolutely everything together?" I asked incredulously.

"We don't do everything together!" Jas insisted.

"What's the last thing you did without Tom?" I asked.

"Going to the piddly diddly department and poo parlour division don't count." Rosie added. "Unless you're into that sort of thing."

"Well, I…well what's wrong with spending time with my husband?"

"Nothing at all Jas, in fact, I bet he's there now isn't he." I said, "Come on Tom, come out, don't be shy, it's just us."

Tom appeared next to Jas. "Hey girls."

"Hey!" We all cheered. Jas went beetroot red.

**Five minutes later**

"Oh guys, I have huge news." Mabs called our attention to her. "I'm engaged!"

"WHAT?"

**Five minutes later**

It turns out her boyfriend Sebastian proposed on Sunday, it was on the beach near where they live, very romantic apparently.

Which means…we're going home for another wedding soon!

"I already have a new dance figured out." Rosie said. "Prepare yourselves, it involves bells."

Good lord.

**An hour later**

We FINALLY hung up.

Rosie kept explaining her dance and outfit ideas, Jas was squealing with excitement and Ellen of course took about half an hour to say anything.

**Ten minutes later**

I'm trying on the dress again, so that Jools can make sure it's sized properly.

It really bloody heavy material, dark red, but it changes in the light when I move. Its floor length and has a slight train, it has two simple straps now, instead on the one, which I prefer.

Bloody marvy, this is going to be brillo pads.

* * *

**As usual, Gee's outfit is on my profile page (as is the one form last chapter, I forgot to say when I first posted it)**

**I felt this fic was lacking a bit of Ace Gang interaction, I know it wasn't much, but still, there it is.**

**So go forth and review my minions**

**Love and nutella, Hannah**


	10. The Heimlich from a Hungarian wrestler

**Ahhh sorry again for the wait, I know I'm bloody useless**

**Oh and keep your pants on you horny buggers, just wait another chapter *wink wink***

**Right, on with the show**

* * *

**Saturday 5****th**** May 2012**

**5.30pm**

Oh goddy god god, today's the day. I'm so bloody nervy; I'll probably fall over or doing something equally ridiculous to humiliate myself in front of all of Dave's work colleagues.

Vanderba.

Not.

**One minute later**

No I joke of course, it will be fine; Dave and I will have a larf at the posh people I'm sure.

**One minute later**

Gemma has been with Sebastian today and Jools with Matt, so Holly and Marissa came over and we watched Disney films all day long.

You know, as you do.

**One minute later**

They arrived early this morning and we started with Beauty and the Beast, then Tarzan, Bolt, Robin Hood, Aladdin, and now Tangled; which is personally my favourite.

Rapunzel is just awesome, I mean look at the shit she can do with that hair and its Disney so she doesn't have to worry about getting split ends or it getting muddy after dragging it around on the floor all day.

God I love Disney, sometimes I wish I could live in a Disney film, not as a useless character like Cinderella or bloody Wendy, but as like Jasmine, or Belle, or Rapunzel or whatshername from the one with the frog. They are brilliant ones, you just prance about and sing all day and occasionally kiss a guy in the woods and stuff.

And I'm strangely attracted to Flynn from Tangled; he's really hot…for an animation.

**One minute later**

Oh good lord now I'm attracted to animated characters, I must not voice this out loud.

**One minute later**

"Flynn's really hot."

Holly and Marissa looked at me for a moment and then back to the screen. "I guess." Holly shrugged.

But Marissa kept on looking at me. "Gee, when's the last time you had sex?"

"What?"

She braised her eyebrows at me and waited for an answer. Holly was looking now too.

"Um, a while I suppose."

"How long is a while?"

"A couple of months…with Aaron."

"You haven't had sorbet sex yet?" Holly asked.

"Excuse me?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Sorbet sex, you know, to clean the pallet after a serious relationship, get you ready for…well, whatever you want next."

"I had to have a LOT of sorbet sex after Elijah." Holly said ponderingly.

I laughed, "Well I'm fine, I don't need…sorbet sex, or whatever. Now shush, this is the good bit."

"Whatever you say." Marissa said airily.

**One minute later**

Oh god she's got me all worried now; maybe I do need some pallet cleaning sex. Maybe Dave?

No, definitely not Dave. I couldn't use him like that; sex with Dave could never be meaningless.

Besides, we're just friends; sex is strictly off the table.

It is very good with Dave though, very, very good. And he's a lot older now; and more experienced probably.

**One minute later**

Oh bloody Lord Sandra's pants! Stop thinking about sex with Dave!

**Ten minutes later**

The film's finished, I cried.

I know, I'm sad and tragic, but I don't care, it's a sad moment, with all the music and stuff when he dies.

**Two minutes later**

Anyhoo, I must get on with my life.

I had a shower during Aladdin and have painted my nails, applied moisturiser and had my hair in rollers all through Tangled.

**One minute later**

Dave is picking me up at 6.30pm which means I have half an hour to finish getting ready.

Bloody Nora, I'd better hurry up.

Damn Flynn/Eugene, whatever his name for distracting me with his yummy animationess.

**One minute later**

Yep, I'm definitely losing it.

**Five minutes later**

Body checked for orang-utan gene, check.

Re-moisturised, checkio.

Holly is doing my hair all fancy and posh, because she's good at that shit.

**Ten minutes later**

Wow and bloody wow.

My hair looks amazing, Holly is a freaking genius!

"Holly you're a genius!"

"I know." She shrugged with a grin.

She had twisted and plaited my hair back and pinned it at the back of my head, with loose curling strands framing my face.

"Wow Gee, you look incredible!" Marissa squeaked when she came into the room.

"Of course I do, I am le sex kitty."

"I bet you are." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

**One minute later**

I decided to get into the dress before I do my make-up to avoid smudging it and what not.

Marissa and Holly helped me into it; it's not too tight like that last one of Jools' which felt like I was constantly receiving the Heimlich from a Hungarian wrestler. But it's quite heavy and they're helping me lift it over my hair do.

**Two minutes later**

Oohh gods I love this dress!

It feels like it was made for me, I feel like an actual 21st century princess. Who needs Disney when I can feel like this? Now I just need my Prince to turn up.

But not yet; I still have to do my make-up.

**One minute later**

Right then, make-up time.

Liquid foundation, concealer, black eyeliner, some smoky eye shadow, eyebrow pencil (not so much that I look like a tramp, just enough to define them), highlights, mascara, powder foundation, blush and red lippy with a touch of gloss.

**One minute later**

I put my phone, a little money, front door key, emergency make-up (concealer, mascara, lippy and gloss) and my perfume into my red clutch, pulled on my black heels and looked in the mirror.

Wow, I actually look quite elegant and sophis. Look at me; all grown up.

I deffo won't be doing any twisting in this dress.

Now that I'm wearing heels, the hem touches the floor but doesn't trail, but the material hangs closely to my body. So yeah, twisting is definitely out of the question

**One minute later**

I went out to show the girls.

"Ooooohhh Gee you look gorgeous sweetie!" Holly squealed.

"You're totally a sex bomb darling." Marissa grinned. "Dave won't know what hit him."

The door buzzer rang. I took a shaky breath, "Well I guess I'm about to find out."

I crossed over to the door.

"God luck sweetie."

"Have fun." Marissa winked.

I grinned at them before leaving them to continue watching The Jungle Book.

**Two minutes later**

Dave face when he saw me was enough to make me absurdly giddy with happiness and incredibly turned on at the same time.

He looked bloody gorgeous of course, with a tux and bow tie, _my very own James Bond_. Wait, does that make me a bond girl? Oh bloody hell…

**Five minutes later**

We were going to the Ball in a sleek black car; we had a driver and everything. So Dave and I sat in the back, already gossiping and laughing about what to expect from tonight. He was warning me about his boss who got a little touchy feely when he'd had a drink.

"You know that from personal experience do you?" I smirked at him.

"Now, now Georgia, it's still early; try to keep your dirty thoughts to a minimum." He mock-scolded me with a grin. "And of course; no one can resist the hornmeister."

"You're still the hornmeister then?"

"Oh Kittykat, 'til the day I die."

**Half an hour later**

When we arrived, Dave got out first and then offered me his hand.

Jools and Gem had made me practice this the other day; getting out of a car wearing a dress elegantly, it's not as easy as it sounds.

I have to shuffle to the edge of the seat, the swivel round to put my feet out on the ground, and then take Dave's hand and duck out of the car without smacking my head on the door frame.

The fact that I managed all of that without hitting something, I think, is quite impressive.

**Five minutes later**

Wow.

And bloody, flipping wow, and a half.

This place is amazing. It's huge, for one thing, with massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and waiters buzzing about with trays of champagne flutes.

"This is for charity?" I asked Dave doubtfully.

He hooked one side of his mouth up. "It does actually raise money for a local kid's charity to make them feel better about themselves. It's really an excuse to dress up and show off how much money they've all got."

"They?"

He looked at me quizzically.

"You're not included in all of that?" I explained.

He grinned, "Well I _do_ like to dress up. It's my favourite thing in the whole wide world."

"Oh I can picture it now; you wearing a pretty pink dress, your hair all plaited." I teased.

"You should see the photos from Tom's stag do." He muttered.

"What?"

**Ten minutes later**

Good Lord Sandra and his lederhosen, Dave's bosses and people are dull.

And annoying.

The baldy one Dave had pointed out as his 'touchy feely boss' kept ogling at me, I clung to Dave's arm, hoping he would get some sort of hint, but he didn't; he just kept leering, like a leery thing. When Dave introduced us, he kissed me on the cheek and actually patted my bottom, I felt like smacking him.

I shuddered when he finally buggered off, causing Dave to laugh beside me.

**Twenty minutes later**

We stood around talking to people for a while, I was introduced to a LOT of people, Dave would murmur something about them in my ear before we approached each person.

I swear he was doing it just to get me in trouble, because I just wanted to burst out laughing most of the time.

"That's Patricia," he whispered, his breath tickling my ear. "Complete and utter bloody cow, but she's in charge of my whole department while I'm over here. She'll give you anything you want if you flirt a little."

I didn't have time to respond as the forty-something woman tottered over to us in a horrible turquoise dress suit and black hair pinned up into a tight bun.

"Patricia." Dave greeted her warmly. Uh oh, here comes the Dave charm.

"David," she nodded; her mouth a thin line. "And who's this." She turned her beady eyes on me.

"This is Georgia, a friend from home."

"Oh, you're visiting with David?"

"No, I live here actually." I was feeling a little defensive because of her sharp tone.

"And what is it that you do for a living?"

Okay, now feeling very defensive. "I'm photographer." I tried to make my voice pleasant.

"Oh," She looked like I'd just told her I was a stripper. "Well that's nice dear."

"Yeah, it means I can get outside all the time." I said, making my voice upbeat. "I hate being stuck behind a desk all day; I think it would make me very bitter. Oh, not that you are!" I exclaimed, pretending to realise my mistake. "Not at all."

She looked like she was about to poo.

**Two minute later**

Patricia finally scuttled off after Dave had complemented her on her terrible suit, which had pleased her some and seemed to make her forget about me. She did, however, shoot me a vicious glare before she left.

"Oh god Dave, I'm so sorry! It just came out, like…word vomit. I really shouldn't be allowed out in public."

"Are you kidding Gee?" I looked over at him to see him trying to supress his laughter. "Did you see her face? I've wanted to make her look like that since my first day at work!"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're not mad at me?"

He snorted, "Hardly Gee, I'm so glad I asked you to come; I knew you would make this more entertaining." He grinned and kissed me.

Yep, I mean on the lips, in front of bloody everyone. It was a short one, but intense, and enough to make my knees go a little jelloid. He pulled back and looked at me intensely; I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

He grinned wickedly, "You okay Gee?"

"Uh huh."

"Still overwhelmed my overwhelming sexiness?"

"Oh shut up." I smacked him lightly on the arm.

He laughed, but then suddenly turned a little pale and gulped. "Oh gods." He whimpered.

"What is it?" I turned around to follow his gaze.

"You see that tall guy with the dark hair? With the blonde woman." I spotted who he was indicating and nodded. "Well that's the CEO of the entire company and his wife."

"Blimey."

"Yeah. And they're coming over here, great."

I watched as the couple approached us. The guy looked into his fifties, but doing well for it; his dark hair was greying a little, but he looked well-built and had a strong jawline with bright intense blue eyes. The woman looked a few years younger than him and was wearing an elegant navy blue dress, her pale blonde hair pulled into a high bun.

Dave was practically shaking next to me, I took his arm and squeezed it reassuringly; he relaxed a little.

"Mr Peterson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dave greeted politely when they arrived in front of us. "And Mrs Peterson, you look beautiful."

The woman smiled in response and Mr Peterson held out his hand, "David isn't it?"

Dave shook it, "Yes, and this is Georgia." He gestured to me.

I smiled (closed mouth; no need to scare them off with my nose) and shook his outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure Georgia." He nodded politely to me and then turned back to Dave. "I hear you've been doing some excellent work at the office over here."

"Thank you sir."

"We may have to talk about a more permanent position." He smiled warmly, but his mouthed twitched, as if he found something amusing.

"Thank you sir." Dave sounded almost star-struck.

"Well, we'll see how things go for you. I should get back to circulating. It was a pleasure to meet you young lady." He nodded to me and I smile back.

"And you sir."

They left, leaving Dave staring at the empty space where the CEO and his wife had been standing.

"Dave?"

No response.

"Um Dave, I hate to tell you this, but you have lipstick on."

**Five minutes later**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Gee! He's the bloody CEO, and he saw me wearing lipstick!" Dave hissed as we stood in the corner, observing the mass of people chattering away. He had removed said substance from his lips, but was still fretting about it.

"It could be worse; he could have seen you in that pink dress." I was trying not to laugh.

He glared at me, "Not funny Gee."

"Oh Dave stop being so melodramatic! So you had a bit of lipstick on, he's hardly going to fire you for it! If anything, I think it made him like you more."

He let out a small laugh. "What? You think he's attracted to me? I really do need to learn how to turn off my irresistible sex-appeal."

"Uh huh." I said dryly.

**Five minutes later**

We're finally sat down to eat, thank god; I'm bloody starving, I haven't eaten anything all day.

First course: soup or caviar.

I went for the soup; I have no interest in eating fish eggs thank you very much.

**One minute later**

Dave and I are sat at a table with six other people. Unfortunately, one of them is Greg and despite the fact that he has a very pretty date with him, he keeps looking over at me and trying to make me go jelloid knickers. But I'm immune to his attempts, and each time he does this I lean over to Dave and say something in his ear, or take his hand or just smile at him. Unfortunately none of this seems to have put Greg off in the slightest.

**Twenty minutes later**

We're half way through the main meal (I played it safe with a risotto, no need to attempt the lobster and humiliate myself). I'm eating with one hand and my other is on Dave's thigh under the table.

Yes, I know; very rudey dudey. Do try to control yourselves children.

But seriously, he keeps twitching every now and then and glancing at me with a smug look on his face.

**One minute later**

He's busy chatting away to the guy next to him, Marcus, I think. Anyway, from the slight bit of eve's dropping I've been doing, Dave and Marcus are talking about extending one part of the business, working for themselves and what not. It got a bit businessy and boringy, so I turned to talk to the person sitting to my right. A twenty-something year old woman in a green cocktail dress.

"So you're a friend of Dave's then?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm Georgia."

She held out her hand. "Myla."

I shook it. "You work with Dave?"

"I work in his office yeah. You make a gorgeous couple by the way." She added.

"Oh, well we…I mean we were, but now we just…friends sort of thing." Oh bloody hell, I sound like Ellen, the end is nigh.

The woman smiled at me. "So it's…complicated huh?"

"You could say that."

**An hour later**

It turns out that Myla is absolutely bloody hilarious, we've just been chatting away all night, about Dave and all the people she works with. When I mentioned Naomi, the woman who had been with Dave when I bumped into him at Starbucks, she went into full rant mode. According to Myla, Naomi runs the office next to Dave's and is a complete cow, she was working 'very closely' with Dave when he first arrived, but then another new guy showed up a couple of weeks back and she's been all over him since.

"So a bit of a slut then?" I asked.

Myla almost choked on her Crème Brule. "You could say that." She laughed when she recovered herself.

**Five minutes later**

Dave reappeared at my elbow after disappearing for twenty minutes, he was grinning like a cat.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked when he sat down.

"I've just been talking to Phil—"

"Phil?"

"Mr Peterson, the CEO." He explained

"Ooh first name basis. Be careful Dave; he's probably just out to steal your virtue, a pretty girl like you."

He looked at me like I had gone mad. "I'll have you know I'm far from a little girl Gee, and we both know that you stole my virtue a long time ago." He grinned.

"Whatever, just get back to your story, what did _Phil_ say to you?"

"Well Marcus and I ran our idea by him and he's actually really interested. He said it would expand the company and bring in a lot of profit, he said he would be behind us one hundred percent. Although not literally."

"That's great!" I said, ignoring his rudey-dudey suggestion. "Wow Dave, this is so exciting!"

"Thanks Gee. But it's still just an idea; we're going to set up a meeting sometime next week to talk about it properly."

"I'm so happy for you." I grinned.

He smiled back, looking happy as a cat in heat. Wait, is that the right expression? I'm not sure it is.

Ahh well, who cares?

"Would you like to dance Miss Georgia?" Dave asked me suddenly, standing up and holding his hand out to me.

Oh god. I looked over to where people were dancing; I mean proper ballroom dancing, waltzing and whatnot.

"I'll fall over." I said.

He laughed a little. "I'll catch you, I promise."

I looked up into those gorgeous eyes and found myself taking his hand and being pulled towards the dance floor.

**Five minutes later**

Okay, I'm not too shabby at this. I may have stood on Dave's feet more than once and nearly tripped a couple of times. But Dave was always there to catch me, just like he said. He is an extraordinarily good dancer.

"Bloody Nora Dave, where did you learn to dance like this?"

He grinned. "My dear Mutti made me take lessons."

"Why?"

He looked away from my face, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Then he snorted, "You know my Mutti; she's mad as a box of hats, something about a 'gentleman should know how to dance properly'." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad she made you take the classes. This is nice."

"Mmm." He agreed and pulled me closer against him.

**One minute later**

So the night was going perfectly, little did I know that disaster was around the flipping corner. It always bloody is with me…

* * *

**When I was writing this, I was like 'to cliffy or not to cliffy?' because this chapter is pretty long already and there's more to happen at the ball. I honestly don't know how my chapters end up this long, one minute I'm on 300 words and the next thing I know it's over 2000. I guess I'm just easily distracted.**

**Sorry about all the Disney stuff, but I luuurvve the Disney :) Let me know what your favs are, mine is Tangled (in case you didn't notice)**

**Right, I'm off, I promise the next chapter will be up soonish, I just have to, erm, write it first.**

**REVIEW BITCHES**

**Ahem, I mean, pretty please with a cherry on top review. It makes me happy, and will make me update sooner, promise.**

**Stay brilliant, Hannahbanana**


	11. I'm the Lady and you're my Tramp

**Righto chicks, here's the next installment for your cookie jar, I hope you like :)**

**I seriously recommend that you listen to this song **www. youtube watch?v=dqRq6qF7YgY** (remove spaces) when it comes up in the story, because a) it's gorgeous and b) it will hopefully help you 'feel the mood' or whatever. Plus it's one of my favourite pieces of music, yes I do have fairly random taste in music.**

**I wrote this in the update of my other story, but I don't care. Did evrybosy see the Olympics opening ceremony? Was it awesome or what? I can't even name my favourite parts, because there were too many, but Hey Jude did get me a bit emotional and I actually screamed when i Saw Jo Rowling (my mum said 'who's that?' and I was just like, 'how am i related to you right now?)**

**Anywho, read on and enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**10.00pm**

So, like I said, everything was going bloody marvy and fandabby-dango, and then our Lord Sandra decided to punish me. I'm definitely turning back to Buddha and all of his wisenosity.

Anyhow, I was merrily coming out of the tart's wardrobe after topping my make-up up (haha make-up up…oh never mind). And I was cornered by Greg in the corridor.

"Hello Georgia." He said in a seductive voice.

Oh gods, resist the smouldery smoulderingness.

His crystal eyes bore into mine and he leaned towards me so that my back was pressed up against the wall.

"Uh hi." Well that wasn't too bad; at least I formed actual words.

He smirked and continued to stare at me intently.

"I should get back to Da—"

"To David? Oh I'm sure he can cope without you for a while. In fact, he looked pretty cosy with Naomi last I saw."

What? Naomi? Oh that slut! How dare she—? Wait, why am I getting jealous? Dave and I aren't even together.

_So then what was that kiss about before?_

Oh bloody hell, I don't know what's going on, I really need to talk to Dave. That is, if he doesn't have Naomi's tongue down his throat.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Greg shoved me against the wall and snogged me. Bloody hell, I'll get a bruise from that.

I shoved hard against his chest and he stumbled back with a furious expression that made me flinch and shrink back against the wall.

"Georgia, why won't you just accept that he doesn't want you like that?" He stepped towards me again. "And I do."

I stepped forwards and slapped him across the cheek. OW! Bugger me that hurt! My palm was stinging, but when I looked up and saw the red mark on Greg's face, it made the pain worth it.

"Listen arsehole," I spat, "maybe when I was fifteen that might have worked on me. But I'm not a teenager anymore, I don't just fall for a guy because he's hot and snogs me. And don't you dare comment on my relationship with Dave, because that is something you know absolutely nothing about and you never will." I glared at him and he actually took a step back. "So stay out of it. And stay the hell away from me."

I stormed off, leaving him looking slightly shell-shocked. I couldn't help feeling proud of myself for standing up to him. Oh haven't I grown?

**Two minutes later**

I re-joined the main room and searched for Dave, I couldn't see him anywhere. Damnity damn, the last thing I need is for Greg to find him and make it sound like _I_ kissed _him_.

**One minute later**

I found Myla by the bar (free bar might I add).

"Oh hi Georgia, where did you get to?"

"Uh, I had to top up my make-up. Have you seen Dave?"

"Oh erm…" She lifted her head and scanned the room full of people. "I'm not sure; he disappeared a few minutes ago."

"Huh, hey listen, you know that guy Gre—"

I was cut off when someone poked me in the back, hard. I spun around to see a pretty blonde girl, only she was scowling. I recognised her, just before she viciously slapped me. And I swore. Loudly, I might add.

Everyone in the vicinity was now staring at me.

The girl who slapped me was Greg's date, oh bloody marvellous, he probably told her that I leapt on him.

"You fucking slut!"

Okay, maybe she was more than a date.

"Where the hell do you think you get off throwing yourself at my fiancé?"

Oh bloody shit.

"Look princess, maybe you should check your facts, because then you would realise that _he_ kissed _me_."

"Oh whatever, you horrid little English skank."

Wow, and I thought this girl looked quite nice. Looks can be deceiving I guess. I was getting seriously pissed off now, not to mention embarrassed-a-mundo; the people in the immediate area were still staring at us. So, before I could humiliate myself further, I walked away.

Yep, I said it. I, Georgia Nicolson, did the mature thing and walked away before she could throw a drink in my face, or rugby tackle me to the ground.

**Five minutes later**

After practically barging through the mass of people to get away from Greg's crazy fiancée, I slipped out through one of the French doors and found myself standing on a patio area.

It was beautiful, small garden lights lit the edge around the patio and white fairy lights draped elegantly in the trees, intertwining with the branches. I looked up and actually saw stars dotting the black sky and, for a moment, I forgot I was in Manhattan.

I walked over to the edge of the patio where a love seat stood next to (weirdly) an old-school record player, like the one Gemma had in her room. I sat down and sighed heavily. Christ, how the bloody hell had I made such a mess? Things were going fine, and I had to mess it up with my big red-bottomosity and make a fool-of-a-took out of myself in front of Dave's work colleagues.

**Two minutes later**

I heard the French door I had escaped through before open and the patio lit up momentarily by the light from inside. I kept my head down, hoping whoever it was would go back inside and leave me alone, or just ignore me.

"Gee?" I looked up to see Dave walking over to me.

"Hey."

"Where did you go? I've been looking for you for ages."

"I heard you were with Naomi."

He stopped in his tracks, clearly taken aback. "And who told you that?"

I sighed. "Greg. But Dave, its fine, what right do I have to be upset? I'm sorry; I'm just tired and have had a bit of drama tonight."

He joined me on the loveseat. "So I've heard."

I looked at him quizzically.

"I talked to Myla; I heard you got bitch slapped by Leia." He frowned and cupped my cheek in his hand. "Are you okay?"

His touch sent a crackle of electricity through me. "I'm fine."

He frowned still. "Myla said something about you and Greg…?"

I took a deep breath and shifted away from him slightly, he let his hand drop into his lap.

"Greg kissed me."

Silence.

"…so I slapped him."

Dave cracked a smile, "Nice work KittyKat, I always wanted to hit that guy myself. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to do it." His voice was hard and his jaw clenched when he finished talking.

"Dave, as much as I appreciate that, it's not your responsibility to defend me."

He looked at me and I got a little lost in his eyes for a moment. "Gee," he said softly. "I want it to be my responsibility; I want to have every right to knock out any other guy who lays a finger on you. I want…I want you."

I stared at him, gobsmacked. "But…we decided…friends—"

"Fuck being friends." He took my face in his hands. "I don't want to be just friends with you Gee; it's always been more than that with us…for me at least."

But you're leaving in a week! I wanted to say, how could we possibly do this? I couldn't get my heart broken again, it hurt too much the first time we broke up.

But I didn't say any of this; instead I grabbed the front of his jacket and kissed him.

**Two minutes later…or something, probably.**

Bloody hell and marvy and Lord Sandra and our lady the queen's undercrackers. Dave can snog for bloody England.

And probably Hamburger-a-gogo land too.

**One minute later**

"So, does this mean that you feel that same way by any chance?" Dave asked after we finally broke apart.

I smiled and nodded, not trusting my voice. My breathing was still heavy and I'm betting my face was doing a pretty good impression of a tomato right now.

He grinned. "Do you want to dance?" He asked suddenly.

"There's no music."

He pointed to something behind me; I turned to see that it was the old record player. "Do you recon it works?"

"Only one way to find out." He shrugged.

He stood up and fiddled with the contraption, a few seconds later it crackled to life and music swelled, filling the garden with gorgeous music. I recognised it from Gemma's collection of old records; La Vie En Rose by Louis Armstrong.

Dave held his hand out to me and I smiled at him before taking it and allowing him to pull me up and lead me into the middle of the patio. He pulled me against him, one hand on my waist and the other holding my hand tightly, my other hand rested on his shoulder.

It was completely magical, the fairy lights twinkled and the night was peaceful and beautiful. And it completely made up for being attacked by the devil couple earlier. Dave's eyes sparkled as they stared into mine and his hands sent shivers over my body. As the music swelled, Dave spun me out and back into him, I laughed as he took me back in his arms. "Well aren't you smooth?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I was born smooth."

We were still moving to the music and he pulled me in for a kiss. It was sweet and romantic, and just the most perfect thing ever. I half expected fireworks to explode over our heads.

**11.30pm**

We crashed through the door of Dave's apartment, kissing frantically. I dropped my bag and threw my shoes off; Dave's jacket joined them on the floor along with his waistcoat and bow tie. We shuffled in, kissing as we went; I was attacking his shirt buttons.

"This is…mmm…this is the living room." Dave mumbled against my mouth.

"Uh huh, it's nice." I mumbled back.

"And this is the bedroom." He said, dragging me into said room and kicking the door shut before pushing me up against it.

"Thank god."

I finally managed to pull his shirt off. He attacked my neck, sucking and kissing his way down to my collarbone. My eyes rolled back into my head a little and I shoved him away from me. He frowned and couldn't help thinking how adorable and, at the same time, incredibly sexy he looked. Topless, cheeks flushed; lips bitten and red, hair messy and tousled from where my fingers had raked through it.

I flashed him a grin and undid my dress, letting it drop to the ground and land in a pool of dark material around my feet. I was left in my black lacy bra and pants.

Dave growled, yes, I do mean actually growled, and attacked me again, this time lifting me up, my legs wrapped around his waist has he carried me over to the bed, we fell down on it together, tangled up and both hungrily searching for more of each other.

**Sunday 6****th**** May 2012**

**Oh god, I have no idea what time.**

I rolled over and found myself cuddling up to something warm…and naked. Woah.

I peeked my eyes open and saw that Dave was still asleep; I rolled away from him silently and climbed out of bed, grabbing my underwear of the floor and a faded black, Jack Daniels T-shirt with holes in off the back of a chair.

I hurried into the adjoining bathroom and had a pee before pulling the clothes on. I looked in the mirror, oh dear gott in himmel, Raccoon eyes city, population: me.

**One minute later**

Okay, that doesn't look so bad I guess. I've scrubbed my face clean; it's now red and a little shiny. Marvellous, I look like a P.E. teacher now. Ahh well, Dave had seen me like this before.

I brushed my teeth with his toothbrush, something that, I guess should be gross, but after what we did last night, sharing a toothbrush doesn't seem so bad.

**One minute later**

Dave was still asleep when I went back into his bedroom. He was sprawled out on his front, the sheets gathered around his waist. You know some guys have nice backs? All smooth and muscled and tanned. Well Dave had a back like that. Except it wasn't so perfect at the moment; it was covered in scratch marks, _my_ scratch marks. It should have made me embarrassed probably, or a little guilty, but instead I felt sort of…turned on. I think he looked even sexier with my marks on him.

I walked back over to the bad and lay back down next to him. He stirred and opened his eyes, when he saw me, he smiled sleepily. I brushed the hair out of his face.

"Morning." He mumbled sleepily

I smiled, "Good morning."

He rolled towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Gee," He frowned, "We seem to have a big problem here."

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"You're wearing clothes." He grinned evilly and rolled me over suddenly so that I was straddling his stomach. I let out a shocked gasp. "Although this is still considerably better." He smirked at me.

"You smug bastard." But I was smiling.

His thumbs were rubbing distracting circles on my hips. I looked him over and saw that he had a love bite on his collar bone. I traced my fingers over it and he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"You're very aggressive you know, those scratches on my back will be there for a while."

I just grinned back at him.

"You're not even a little bit ashamed are you?"

"Nope."

"Well," He sat up, propping himself up on his hands and shifting me back onto his lap. "I seem to have left a mark or two as well."

I frowned, "Where?"

He lifted my shirt up and pulled it over my head before leaning back on one hand. He traced the other over my hip bone; I looked down to see a hickey there. There were a couple more on my neck and shoulders.

"Great, I look like a tramp."

He laughed, "Well you're _my_ tramp then."

"How romantic. Does that make you the lady then?"

He grinned, "I'm the lady and you're my tramp."

Then he reached his hand up to my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

**Half an hour later**

Oh I do love a bit of morning sex.

**One minute later**

Dave and I are in his kitchen, I'm back wearing my underwear and his Jack Daniels T-shirt, he's in black pyjama bottoms.

He is currently making us breakfast as I sit on the kitchen island. Every now and then, he stops and kisses me, and then goes back to cooking.

**Five minutes later**

I should probably be thinking about next week, when Dave is supposed to leave, in fact we should really talk about it. But I can't bring myself to. I just want to live in the moment with Dave, and be happy while I can.

Jas would be thoroughly miffed with me.

Ah well.

Oh hum, pig's bum.

Life goes on and all that jazz.

**One minute later**

Besides, Dave is an exceptional snogger and a pretty good cook too.

* * *

**Who thought I was gonna write a lemon? Sorry guys if you were expecting one.**

**i'm loving your reviews everyone, they seriosuly make me lol, like a lot. People keep giving me weird looks because I keep laughing at my laptop screen. I love it, so keep them coming :)**

**Also, anyone see my one shot 'Tis the Life of Me'? I'll probably write more like that if it gets more reviews.**

**So, REVIEW my lovely minions, next chappie up soon.**

**Stay brilliant, Hannahbanana**


	12. I am happy in Limbo, leave me alone

**Oh. My. Actual. God.**

**It's been such a fecking long time since I last updated, I'm genuinely so sorry guys, I have actually been busy (my friends have been forcing me to have a social life, ugh I know)**

**Anyway, I luuuurve your reviews so so much, they made me laugh like a crazy person. I'm glad you like the 'fuck being friends' line :)**

**BethTHEbuiscuit I hope your face is okay after dropping your laptop on it, that sounds kinda...painful.**

**I think I got a marriage proposal in there as well? Haha, tanks very much**

**Just for the record, I'm not uncomfortable with sex scenes at all, I just don't necessarily feel the need for them, especially in this story. In my honest opinion you don't need graphic sex for a story to be good, I mean just look at Fifty Shades of Grey, that's a terrible book (in my opinion) and it's basically porn in novel form.**

**Oh yeah and if anyone was wondering about Gee's Ball dress, then you know the red dress that Jennifer Lawrence wore to the Oscars or somewhere, well I had it in my head as a bit like that, but heavier and darker material. Ya know.**

**Outfit for this chapter on my Polyvore account (link on my profile page)**

**Oh lord Sandra, I've written loads again. I'm not so sure about this chapter, it's not my best, but its necessary (the end is at least) but I don't want to spoil anything, so read on Minions (yes I shall call you my minions from now on, and you shall be mine).**

* * *

**Sunday 6****th**** May 2012**

**10.30am**

We're headed back to mine, in a taxi of course, so I don't have to do the walk of shame in my dress from last night, covered in hickeys. Dave has given me one of his hoodies at least, it's all big and warm and it smells of him.

**One minute later**

Although I don't really need the hoodie as I'm next to the real thing. Dave and I are wrapped around each other as much as humanly possible and its taking every ounce of my self-control not to start snogging his face off.

But I do restrain myself as I have been thrown out of a taxi before now for excess snogging, it was chucking it down and we had to walk three blocks back to the guy's apartment.

**Fifteen minutes later**

When we arrived at the apartment Jools, Gemma, Holly and Marissa were all in the living room. They all started grinning like loons when they saw us and Jools yelled "Wehayy!"

I rolled my eyes and left Dave with them as I went to change.

**Two minutes later**

I cleansed and toned my face and attempted to untangle my rat's nest of hair. Bloody hell Dave did a good job of messing it up last night.

Ahh well, a little bit of my (Gemma's) super-duper hair gel stuff should sort it out. As long as I don't apply too much and end up with the Elvis do again.

**Ten minutes later**

I decided on a simple comfy outfit; my loose superman top, high-waisted red shorts, grey Toms and bright jewellery along with my key necklace from Dave.

Despite the gel, my hair was still looking a little sex-hair ish, so I pulled it up into pony tail and hoped it didn't look too awful.

**Five minutes later**

By the time I had finished my make-up (on my face and the hickeys on my neck) and re-joined the others, they were all laughing loudly about something (probably me).

"And then she yelled 'Stop in the name of pants!'" Dave said and the others burst out laughing again.

I stood by my door glaring at them, then Dave spotted me, "Oh hey Gee, we were just talking abou—"

"Yeah I heard."

Dave must have noticed my grumpy tone, but he just grinned at me and curled his fingers; an invitation to sit with them.

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh, we're going. Before you can share anymore stories about me." I went over and pulled him up from the sofa and started dragging him towards the door.

"I know them too Gee." Jools called.

"Not all of them." I said before closing the door behind us.

I turned around to see Dave grinning at me; I smacked him on the arm, which just made him laugh. I walked towards the lift and punched the button.

"Gee," His voice was still shaky from laughter as he caught up to me. "Georgia, I'm sorry."

I frowned at him. "How many other stories did you tell them?"

"Oh, not many." He said casually as we stepped into the lift.

I turned on him and gave him a warning look; he raised his hands in surrender. "Chill your pants Gee! I didn't tell them anything…private."

I stared at him a moment more, before sighing, "Good."

He hooked an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to plant a kiss on my temple, which made me smile and forget about being mad at him.

**Five minutes later**

We came out into the sunshine, hand in hand and began walking down the street leisurely. Aah blissfully happy am I.

Wait, since when did I start talking like Yoda? (Yes I know who Yoda is, Dave made me watch Star Wars once, I nearly died. Although Han watsit was pretty hot.)

Ah well, I am happy as a bee. Although, are bees really happy? I mean they're always buzzing about, but maybe that's because they're annoyed. Maybe they're miffed about the pollen always getting stuck on their legs or that butterflies are always getting the attention; or that…

**1.20pm**

We just got chased by a crazy bird lady wearing a parka…no I am not kidding.

You see, Dave and I were just innocently feeding some birds (as you do) and she came over to us screaming "MY BIRDS! STAY AWAY FROM MY BIRDS!" I'm not entirely sure she was right in the head. But anyway, Dave and I did the only sensible thing in that situation and ran for our bloody lives. Not before Dave yelled back, "I hope you and your birds are happy together!"

Anyhow, the point is, we are now puffing our pants off on the subway (although not literally of course, we would probably get a few odd looks if we started stripping on the train).

"What is it with us and getting chased by people in this city?" Dave asked as we sat down. "I mean does this happen to you every day? Because it's a pretty rare occurrence for me."

I huffed out a laugh, praying to Buddha (yes I have converted, because Buddha loves me) that my face wasn't as red as it felt. "No! it's your influence, you attract crazy chasingy people!"

"You think she was attracted to me? Oh who are we kidding? Of course she was! Who could resist the hornmeister?"

"I think she was more interested in her birds actually."

"Well that's fine, because I'm taken." He grinned and wrapped an arm over my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, but leant into him, smiling like a smiley loon.

**Five minutes later**

My phone is ringing, like a loud thing, which is tres embarrassing as Jools and Gemma apparently stole my phone again and changed the ringtone to that song from High School Musical. It's on maximum volume and I can't find it in my stupid massive bag.

Like I said; tres, tres embarrassing.

**One minute later**

Oh bloody hell, I missed the call and the bloody song finally stopped and then they called again!

**Twenty seconds later**

Ahah! Found it!

"Oh for god's sake!" I said when I saw who it was. I put the phone to my ear, "What is it Jas?"

"Georgia! I ju—alked o Joo— and she to— me that –ou lept wi—"

"What? Jas I can't hear you, you're breaking up."

She said something again which was a little clearer but she was really quiet.

Dave frowned at me, "What's wrong?"

"I can't hear what she's saying."

"Try putting it on speaker." He suggested.

I did that, and of course Jas chose that exact moment to speak like a normal person.

"I said I just talked to Jools and she told me you had sex with Dave!" Her voice yelled out of the phone.

Oh bloody fuck.

The entire train carriage is staring at us.

**One minute later**

I hung up on Jas and turned my phone off. Dave and I slunk down low in our seats and tried to ignore the stares.

**Five minutes later**

Oh. Bloody. Hell.

As if that situation couldn't have been any more humiliating…it did.

A forty-something year old woman wearing a cardigan buttoned up to her neck, a hideous khaki skirt and some horrible shoes that I couldn't look at for more than a second because I thought I might throw up on them.

Anyway, it didn't look like she was from the City.

"I overheard your phone conversation." She said bluntly and not quietly, "And I think it's highly unacceptable behaviour."

"I'm sorry, but _what_ is 'highly unacceptable behaviour'?"

"You aren't married." She spluttered as if this should explain everything.

Dave and I looked at each other and then back at her. "No we're not." I said slowly.

"And you are having premarital sexual intercourse!" She whisper yelled.

"Um…yeah?" Dave said in a slightly scared voice.

Okay, if everyone hadn't been looking at us before, then they definitely were now. What is this woman's problem?

We didn't wait to find out; the train came to a stop and we ducked past the lady and ran out onto the platform, laughing our heads off.

**Five minutes later**

Oh my god I can't breathe.

Seriously, I don't think I've ever run so much in my life.

I don't know why, but when we got off the train, we decided to keep running. Well I say _we_; Dave grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street. I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter; it was either follow him or get my arm ripped out of its socket.

**Five minutes later**

We stopped in a little café thingy for some coffee and the waitress came over within a few seconds of us sitting down and started flirting with Dave, and not very subtly either.

When she took our order, she batted her eyelashes at him and spoke in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice (it sounded to me like she had something stuck in her throat).

"What can I get for you sweetie?" she positioned herself so that she was facing Dave and blocking me.

"Uh just a coffee please." He looked at me. "Gee?"

The waitress looked at me with a tight smile and raised her eyebrows.

"Just a coffee thanks."

She threw Dave one last smile before turning on her heel with our small order.

**Two minutes later**

When she came back with our coffees, she practically threw mine down and placed Dave's in front of him slowly, bending a little so that I was sure he got a view down her shirt (which she had clearly unbuttoned a little).

"Here you go." She said slowly.

"Thank you." He flashed a gorgeous smile.

The waitress practically skipped away.

**One minute later**

"Well she was subtle." I grumbled.

"Oh KittyKat, don't be jealous of the flirty waitress."

I glared at him and he laughed.

"Gee! Come on, I don't care about her, I wasn't flirting back was I?"

"You unconsciously flirt; you can't tell when you're doing it."

He grinned infuriatingly, "Well I am Jack the biscuit."

**Two minutes later**

Dave keeps playing footsie underneath the table and shooting me suggestive grins. I rolled my eyes and kicked him back.

I glanced over at the waitress who had clearly seen Dave's obvious flirting with me, as she was standing by the coffee machine staring at our table with her mouth open a little. The coffee pot was running over and her fellow waitress called her name urgently and she rushed to turn the machine off.

I smiled inwardly and turned my attention back to Dave, which he looked pretty happy about.

**Fifteen minutes later**

We sat there for a while, just talking about absolute wubbish like only Dave and I could do. He made me laugh so much at one point that I nearly had a snorting-and-coffee-coming-out-of-my-nose incident. Which, as I think you know, would not have been particularly attractive.

**Two minutes later**

We eventually left because the waitress was giving me such bad evils I thought my hair would catch fire. Also we were distracting her from her waitressingy duties and there were a lot of grumpy New Yorkers waiting for their coffee.

**One minute later**

So we just ended up wondering through Central Park, we went up to the shops and Dave stole my camera and got a picture of me standing in front of Tiffany's like Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's (Gemma's favourite film).

Our fingers were twisted together as we walked and I would rest my head on his shoulder every now and then, happy as a bee.

**Thirty seconds later**

Wait did I decide bees weren't happy?

Oh who cares? I am happy, that is all I care about at this moment in time.

**Ten minutes later**

Neither of us has mentioned the elephant in the room, or actually the elephant in the park to be more accurate.

Anyway, Dave is supposed to be leaving next week and neither of us has mentioned it. I guess I'm afraid of bursting our happy bubble; I'm on cloud nine and not ready to come back to earth yet.

I am happy in limbo, leave me alone.

Ooh that almost rhymed.

**One minute later**

I can just imagine Jas telling me off for this behaviour.

I still haven't turned my phone on, like I said; happy bubble, cloud nine, limbo. Nothing is going to interrupt that today.

**Five minutes later**

I'll ask him about it tomorrow, promise.

**One minute later**

Or maybe the day after, one more day couldn't hurt…right?

**5.00pm**

We decided to go back to Dave's apartment because I am shattered; we basically spent our entire day being chased by crazy Hamburger-a-gogo people. The crazy bird lady found us again and a balloon guy (he sold balloons) started yelling at us after we accidentally crashed into him and made him release all of his beloved balloons, he was not a happy bunny at all.

**One minute later**

Dave is giving me a piggy back ride because I'm feeling lazy and am punishing him for flirting with a woman in the park (yes she may have been eighty-something and yes he may have been taking the piss just to wind me up. But still I'm still a little peeved about the waitress as well).

He unlocked the door and carried me inside as I bent my head down to bite his earlobe a little (I don't know why, I just had an urge).

Dave chuckled but the sound died in his throat and his whole body froze when he saw the person standing at the end of the hall next to a small suitcase.

She looked around my height, she wore a dark grey suit and skirt, with black heels, her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun which made her face look even more severe. She had a furious expression on her face and I actually felt Dave recoil underneath me.

"David," She hissed (English accent). "Who is this?"

Dave didn't reply, and didn't seem to show any hint of moving or letting me down. So I spoke up. "I'm Georgia."

Her eyes popped open and she glared at us even more. "Well _Georgia_, I'm Beatrice…David's fiancée."

Okay, maybe Buddha doesn't love me.

* * *

**Just...bear with me okay? *Avoids flaming arrows***

**Trust me, I know what I'm doing, and the next chapter will be along MUCH sooner, promise.**

**Remember...you love me, right? :)**

**REVIEW MINIONS**

**Au Revoir, Hannahbanana**


	13. Fat blokes and crossdressers fandango

**Okay, so if you actually read back through the story, you would hopefully realise that this was a planned storyline from the beginning. Here a few clues that I can think of:  
- Dave being distant  
- Being angry in the club before kissing Gee (had and argument on the phone with Beatrice)  
- Suddenly being all lovey-dovey and snogging Gee and what not for no apparent reason  
- Being able to dance well; dance lessons for the wedding**

**Okay I can't think of any more, but I'm sure there are some**

**As usual, there is some swearing in this chapter, so ye be warned.  
**

**I listened to the album Absolutes by Barcelona (esp. the song 'Get Up') while writing this chappie, so don't be lazy buggers, go and look up at least the one song on youtube and listen to it while you read this...please.**

**That's enough delaying...on with the story**

* * *

**5.05pm**

What the actual fuck.

I scrambled down from Dave's back (which wasn't the easiest thing as he wasn't being very helpful in the letting me get off him department). Anyway, I ended up landing on my arse, which hurt…a bloody lot.

"I'm sorry, you're his _what_?!" I said as I scrambled upright with as much dignity as I could.

"His _fiancée_. And what the hell are you?"

"Bee what the hell are you doing here?" Dave interrupted.

Oh frigging Lord Sandra, he does actually know her, that's just great.

Wait haven't I converted to Buddhism now? Well apparently he doesn't love me much either, maybe I should just give up on the whole asking for help from fat blokes and cross-dressers fandango.

"I'm your fiancée David, I think I'm allowed to come and see you and not expect you to be with some…" She glared at me, "_home-wrecker_."

"WOAH!" I interrupted. "I didn't even know he had a girlfriend, never mind being _engaged_!"

"We're NOT engaged!" Dave yelled.

"Oh really? Then what's this?!" Beatrice held up her left hand, a diamond sparkled on her third finger.

I felt like someone had slapped me.

"Right." I said quietly.

And I left, slamming the door loudly as I went. I heard yelling as I ran for the lift and tried to hold back my tears. I _would not_ cry…at least not until I got home.

**Two minutes later**

I scrambled out of the lift and crashed right into Dave, who was panting heavily; he must have run down the stairs to catch up to me.

"Dave just leave me alone." I pushed past him and ran outside.

Oh bollocks, it had started to rain, and I mean proper thunder and lightning, chucking-bloody-buckets-and-getting-me-thoroughly-soaked-within-seconds rain.

"Gee, wait! Please let me explain."

I turned to see that Dave had run out behind me, rain was pouring off him in sheets as well.

"Explain what?! That you're getting married?"

"Georgia I broke up with her, I called the wedding off!"

"What?"

"I swear! I'm not like that, you know I'm not." He begged, reaching out for my arm.

"When?" I asked, snatching my arm away.

"What?"

"When did you break it off with her?"

"Gee, we've been on the rocks for weeks, I haven't wanted—"

"When?!" I insisted. "When did you tell her you didn't want to marry her? When did you end your relationship with her?"

Dave sighed and brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. "On Wednesday."

"You mean _after_ we slept in the same bed? _After_ you kissed me?"

He had a pained look in his eyes. "Georgia, I didn't—"

"You didn't what?! Think I'd find out? How could you lie to me about this?"

"I didn't lie to you! You just…filled in the blanks."

"Blanks you left blank! You should have told me!"

We were yelling in the street now and I was letting tears stream freely down my face, they mixed with the rain pouring heavily onto my skin.

"I never thought you would do something like this."

"Gee will you stop acting so innocent!" He suddenly yelled, sounding frustrated. "How many times did you cheat on Robbie?!"

"No! Don't you dare!" I retorted with equal anger. "Don't you dare try to make _me_ feel bad, we were _fourteen_, and I never _slept_ with anyone else."

"I'd broken it off with her by then!" He insisted.

"That doesn't make it okay Dave! She didn't know about me did she? And you never told me about her! You know at some point you have to grow up!"

"I AM!" He yelled. "I did grow up Georgia! I went to university, I got a job, I got engaged. I did everything I thought I had to do to grow up. And I hated it!" His voice was full of pain. "And then I saw you again, and it felt like I...woke up. You made me feel like _me_ again."

I wiped the mascara from under my eyes and swallowed a sob. "So you're blaming me for this happening."

"No, no I'm not. I just…Georgia I can't lose you again, it nearly killed me when you left the first time."

"When _I_ left?"

"Yes! When you just gave up on me and ran off to London." He sounded angry again now.

"_I ran off_?! You told me to go!"

"What was I supposed to do? Beg you to stay with me?"

"You can't blame that on me. We wanted different things! Different lives!"

"I still wanted you."

I drew in a ragged breath and blinked the water off my eyelashes; it was still raining, hard. And I was freezing. "I thought that was the hardest thing I would ever have to do in my life; leaving you. But it wasn't…this is."

He looked at me questioningly.

"Because I've fallen in love with you all over again, and some…ridiculous part of my brain thought it could work this time, I thought I could keep you, I thought we could work it out."

"We can, please Georgia."

I shook my head, "No, we can't. How the hell am I supposed to trust you after you lied to me about something like that?"

He didn't have an answer, so I continued.

"I hate you for doing this to me. For coming back into my life and making me love you again, just to have you leave. And I hate myself more for letting you do this, because I have to live with this now, I have to try and get over you again. And that will be the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"Georgia _please_."

"Goodbye Dave."

**6.00pm**

Oh god, I feel like my heart has actually fallen out.

I can't believe I said all that to him, but it was true, and I'm not a teenager any more, I can't just forgive something like that.

And I feel so pathetic, because I miss him already, I just want to go back and forgive him.

But I can't do that, I must be strong.

**One minute later**

Although I am already watching The Notebook, in my pyjamas…eating ice cream.

**A lot of crying later**

Oh god why is this film so sad?!

Why am I watching it? I must watch a happy film…

**Ten minutes later**

Watching Titanic.

**Two hours later**

Bloody move over Rose! There's enough room for the both of you!

**One minute later**

Or at least give him the life jacket. Seriously.

**Twenty minutes later**

Gemma's home, she doesn't seem to have noticed the hermit look I have going on though.

"Hey Gee, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking pasta, oh is Jools home?"

"She's out with Matt." I croaked.

"Oh okay, she won't be back for dinner then? Gee are you okay, you sound ill? And why are you watching American Beauty? That's like, the saddest film ever."

She came into the living room and stood in front of me, her eyes widened. "Gee what the hell happened? The film isn't that sad."

"I ended it with Dave."

"I'll order Chinese."

**Ten minutes later**

It takes a lot for Gemma to order take-out food, so I must have looked really bad.

I explained the whole thing to her and she nodded along and added insults (towards Dave and Beatrice the bitch) and encouraging comments (towards me) when appropriate.

I thought I would feel better after talking about it, but I don't. if possible, I feel worse.

It actually feels like an elephant is sitting on my heart.

**One minute later**

Either that, or Angus.

Oh I miss Angus, that crazy ball of madness, I just want to have him here now, curling up next to me the way he did sometimes when I was upset or ill.

Or Libby bring me a cup of tea or a piece of cheese…whichever she thought would make me feel better.

**One minute later**

Of course, after a few minutes Angus would go back to scratching the skin of my legs and Libby would start singing Sex Bum or something.

**Five minutes later**

Gem is trying to cheer me up by watching 'Total Wipe-out' with me.

Usually, people falling off big red balls and getting hit by boxing gloves makes me laugh like an utter loon. But I can't seem to find it funny at all now.

**One minute later**

Oh merde, Dave has even ruined the hilariousnosity of Total Wipe-out for me now.

Stupid boys. They ruin everything.

We should just get rid of them completely, it would make things a lot simpler.

Maybe I should just convert to lesbianism.

**One minute later**

Or maybe not.

Oh what about becoming a nun, that could work.

Except for the fact that I have given up on big G and Lady—sorry _Lord_ Sandra.

**Five minutes later**

I've given up on trying to be happy and gone to my room to sulk instead.

**One minute later**

I'm looking through the photos on my laptop that I took that day with Dave last weekend, ahh how happy I was back then, life was so much simpler.

Earlier this week, I had begun sort of, montaging photos of couples. Like an old couple on a park bench, two teenagers on the subway, a middle-aged married couple on the street, and so on. I had included one of me and Dave that I had taken, I was kissing him on the cheek and he was grinning like the happiest person in the world.

**One minute later**

And now I'm crying again.

**Half an hour later**

Just lying in my bed of pain, I had to turn the laptop off so that I wouldn't throw it across the room. I have, however put some depressing Coldplay music on.

So there I was happily moping around being miserable, when there was a knock on the door.

I heard Gemma cross the room and open it, and a muffled conversation took place. I didn't really care, I was practicing my life of not caring about anything anymore ever.

It was going pretty well actually.

Until I thought of Dave again.

**One minute later**

Okay this shouting is getting pretty hard to block out now, I got up and wrenched my door open.

"You know, some of us are trying to—"

Dave was standing at the door.

Oh marv.

"Gee I can make him leave." Gemma said threateningly.

Dave looked at me pleadingly.

"No it's fine Gem, thanks."

She shot Dave a menacing look before going into her bedroom.

**Two minutes later**

Okay, we're still just standing here.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me, or is there an actual reason you're here?" I asked grumpily as I went over to the sofa and sat down. I heard him shut the apartment door and come and sit next to me.

"Georgia I just…I wanted to explain."

I stayed quiet, not trusting myself to speak, I would probably say something ridiculous as usual, I just stared at the blank TV screen in front of me instead.

Dave took a deep breath. "Georgia, I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm so sorry I hurt you. And I know you don't want to see me again, I know you don't want to hear my excuses, but I want to explain everything to you."

He placed an envelope next to me and stood up. "I…I'm so sorry Gee."

And then he left, I sat motionless until I heard the door close, then I glanced around to make sure he was actually gone, and snatched the envelope off the sofa and ripped it open.

_Georgia,_

_Beatrice's father runs the company I work for back home; I met her when I started working there. And, long story short, we started going out because I was tired of being single and I just thought it was a good idea at the time._

_For a long time, I honestly thought I was happy with her, my life was successful; I had a good job, a nice apartment, a girlfriend. It made perfect sense to ask her to marry me, but then the planning started; her family wanted a huge wedding and us to buy an actual house and move out of the city._

_I went back home to invite my family to the wedding. And just being home for the weekend made me realise how much I missed it all. I missed being a teenager, messing around at school and going out with the lads, and mostly you. You weren't there but I missed you, everywhere I went, I kept thinking of things we did together. Like pranking Park Elvis, or hiding from those crazy ginger twins behind that portaloo. Or when my dad was in the hospital after the car crash, and you met me in the park and just sat with me for hours, because that's all I needed; to be with you._

_So when I came to New York for work and bumped into you, I couldn't believe it. But I was determined to not get close to you again, because I knew how easily I would give up everything for you. I would move here, leave my job, leave my fiancée. I knew that was wrong though, I knew you couldn't want me back, why would you want me in your new life when you're so happy?_

_But it was too hard, so I gave up trying to keep distance between us, because I tried that when I was fifteen and it was as hard this time as it was back then. And spending time with you made me realise that I don't have to have a boring life, I don't have to work at a job that makes me feel like my brain cells are melting, I don't have marry a woman who makes me feel miserable. And I thought, just for a moment, that I could be with you. I didn't tell you about Beatrice, because I didn't want that life anymore, I just wanted to leave it behind, to forget it and start over, with you._

_But you were right; I do need to grow up, because life doesn't work like that; it was stupid and childish to think that I could leave my old life behind without any consequences. And I am truly sorry that my lies and irresponsibility resulted in hurting you, because all I want is for you to be happy. Honestly, that's all I've wanted since I was a short, gangly fourteen year old, going on a date with a girl who was five miles out of my league (that's you by the way)._

_It really is over with Beatrice, she gave the ring back to me and went back home. I talked to Mr Peterson (the CEO) and I've left my job, Marcus and I are going to set up a business on our own, with some help from Mr Peterson. Marcus is happy to work here or back in London, he says it's up to me. I was going to talk to you about all of this and get your opinion on moving here, but I think it will be easier if I go back home._

_I'm flying to Boston on Wednesday for a couple of days before I fly home. The plane is at 8.30pm from Newark Airport, I would really love to see you before I go, but I understand if you don't want to._

_Have an amazing life Gee, you deserve it, I hope that someday in the future we can see each other and be friends, or at least, you not hate me so much._

_Yours as always, Dave the Laugh._

**Five minutes later**

Well fuck.

* * *

**So you could argue that they were both a little OOC in this chappie, but this is how I imagine grown up Gee and Dave.**

**I am going on holiday for two weeks! Which means that I won't update for a while (but you're already used to that with me aren't you?)**

**As always, thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Can we get it over 100 reviews this time? I think we can :)**

**Farewell my minions, behave yourselves while I'm gone.**

**Stay excellent - Hannahbanana**


	14. Where was I? Ahh yes the Tequila

**In my defence I did say it would take me a while to update**

**But Christ! It has been a month and I am so super sorry but in all honesty I have been crazy busy. And guess what? I went to New York! God I love that place :) (As if you couldn't tell that by that fact that I based this story there)  
**

**Oh and 111 reviews! I love you guys, seriously, when I started writing this fic I was not expecting such an amazing response. Writing is my passion and fanfiction really has helped me improve it and you all make my day, so thanks for the encouragement and support and everything.**

**Oh sob sob, getting a bit emotional.**

**As always, Gee's outifit is on my Polyvore page (link on my profile page)**

**Anyhow, you've waited long enough...**

* * *

**Tuesday 8****th**** May 2012**

**7.00am**

Ugh why is getting out of bed so painful.

And why do have to do every. Single. Day?

I mean seriously.

As if my life wasn't crappy enough at the moment.

**Ten minutes later**

Ahh showering how it soothes my mind.

I may sing a song as I am feeling so relaxed…

**One minute later**

Argh! Dammit! I cut myself with the shaver.

And my life sucks again. Wonderful.

**Ten minutes later**

When I got out of the shower and eventually managed to find a plaster to stop the extensive bleeding (why do knees bleed so much?), I wrapped a towel around myself and went back into my room. Where I sat on the bed and pulled out the letter again.

It had to be the hundredth time I had read it, but I still didn't feel any less confused. I still want to cry when I finish it, but then again, I want to throw something across the room…or at Dave's face, if he were here.

Which he isn't.

I put the letter away and dried my hair.

**Five minutes later**

Right, what to wear?

Ugh I don't care! I want to curl up in my pyjamas and die.

Or at least sleep.

**One minute later**

No! I must retain my dignity. I'll wear nice clothes and show up to work and act like I'm fine and bury my feelings. That's the responsible, mature thing to do.

**Five minutes later**

Right then; red 50s dress with groovy gravy black heels, black tassel back and simple silver jewellery.

I'm not wearing Dave's key necklace, it's wrapped up in the box with the letter. Safe and hidden.

**8.00am**

Leaving the apartment, finally.

I'm walking because the subway is always crowded at this time and the office is only ten blocks away (plus I can wear my comfy flats and put my heels in my bag).

I'm all on my owney of course as my lazy flat mates aren't up yet. Although I don't actually have to be at work until 9.00am, but I've been going in early this week and I didn't get home until 10pm last night. It's not that I'm working to avoid thinking about Dave…

Okay let's face it, that's exactly what it is.

**One minute later**

How can I help it if his stupid face keeps popping up every time I let my mind wander?

Stupid Dave and his stupid yummy face and laughnosity and lovelynessnosity…

Bloody hell, there I go again.

Focus Georgia. On…on my new project! Yes that's good, black and white androgyny. I'm doing a shoot for it this afternoon.

**One minute later**

Bollocks! I was meant to call Mark Brookes (the guy who owns the studio we're using) about changing the time from 1pm to 5pm. I knew I was forgetting something.

Phone phone… ahh where is it? Why do I have to have such a massive bag?

Ahah! Found it.

**Five minutes later**

Disaster averted, thank god.

Fortunately he hadn't filled the gap this afternoon. Although he did say I would have to make it up to him (in a slightly creepy voice). Mark Brookes, by the way, is about fifty, wears jeans three sizes too small for him and smells of peanut butter, ALL THE TIME. I mean seriously, the man must eat it all day long, or smear it on his skin like moisturiser or something.

Uuuughhh, horrible mental image!

**8.30am**

Stopped for a coffee at Starbucks to wake myself up, I did however accidently spill some of it in a woman's purse when I was adding sugar. I ran away before she could notice and rip my hair out (it was a genuine Gucci purse…woops).

Just swapping my shoes before I go into work.

Okay, maybe I should explain the shoe thing. Fiona, who is absolutely lovely, is only lovely when you're doing things right. And doing things right includes wearing appropriate attire to work, which means heels.

I swear I could come to work naked or wearing denim overalls or something equally awful and she wouldn't bat an eyelid, but if I turned up in flip flops or ballet pumps (even designer) she wouldn't give me a photo shoot for a month. Someone turned up for a job interview wearing crocks once and she turned them away before they could even give their name.

So yeah, Fiona's great…as long as you stay on her good side. But I don't really mind because I got these shoes free from a shoot and they are awesome.

A bit painful though.

Oh well.

**Five minutes later**

This is why I come into work even though I don't really have to; my computer. It's a massive apple mac and it's a-mazing. Seriously, I love it. It makes my work so much easier.

**2.30pm**

Okay so I'm doing pretty well; I've got a ton of work done and only gone to the bathroom to cry once.

Okay, four times, but really who's counting?

**One minute later**

Ugh, Caroline Richworth is apparently.

Caroline is a thirty-something-year old woman with gorgeous red hair and big green eyes, she works in the advertising side of the magazine and travels a lot; she also has the worst history of relationships ever. I swear she falls in love every two months and five times out of ten, walks in on the guy with someone else (not always a girl apparently). I've lost track of what her situation is now.

"Georgia sweetie" Caroline leant over my computer screen with a look of concern on her face. "Are you alright? You look _terrible_."

_Wow, thanks a lot._ "I'm fine Caroline…thanks."

"Really?" she said. "Because I heard you in the bathroom earlier," she leaned closer and lowered her voice, "…crying."

She said it like I had leprosy.

I fought back an eye roll. "Thank you for the concern Caroline, but I really am fine. I just have some personal stuff going on and I'd rather not talk about it at work."

Her eyes widened, "Of course sweetie!" she stood up straight, "We'll go out for a drink later and you can share all your troubles." She winked and skipped off cheered by the prospect of hearing about someone else's miserable life instead of her own.

Well nooo thank you, not me, no sir-e. I plan on working late and heading home to watch High School Musical in my pyjamas.

**11.30pm**

Oh bloody hell and Beelzebub, how did I end up here?

I'm sat in an Irish bar, with about fourteen pints of Guinness (which I don't even like) in my system. And now Caroline has ordered Tequila.

Well, I'll tell you why I'm here; pervy McPervison (Mark Brookes) decided to attack me after the photo shoot today.

I was minding my own bloody business packing up my gear when he appeared from nowhere and shoved his tongue down my throat. It was at this exact moment that Fiona decided to show up. I managed to shove Mark off, but then he claimed that _I_ had jumped on _him_, the bastard.

So Fiona gave me a bollocking about 'maintaining a professional relationship with work contacts' and not 'fooling around at the work place', and I just had to stand there and take it. Because you don't argue with Fiona, you just don't.

At the end of it she told me she was disappointed with me, which made me feel about two inches tall, and that my project will have to be very good to make it into the magazine at all.

Yeah, I wasn't exaggerating when I said Fiona can be a bitch.

**One minute later**

So where was I? Ahh yes; the Tequila.

Okay no, this has gone on long enough. I've wallowed in my very very drunk sorrows (or whatever that expression is) and whined about work and Dave and my sad life to a woman who is far from an expert in relationships (although she is an expert in being miserable and covering it up) for long enough. Now I'm going home.

**Five minutes later**

"ALL BY MYSE-E-EEELF!" Caroline and I wailed (that really is the only word for it) at the top of our lungs as we stood on the bar top. "I don't want to beee all by maaa-se-eeelf anyyymo-oo-ooore!"

I swung back another shot of Tequila and clambered down to my stool again, leaving Caroline up there on her own – a situation she seemed perfectly comfortable with.

"You okay Darlin'?" The bartender asked me in a strong Irish accent.

I sighed heavily, "No…I'm not." I offered a weak smile.

"I'll call a taxi for your friend." He glanced at Caroline with a half amused expression.

I just nodded before crossing my arms on the sticky surface of the bar and laying my forehead down on them.

**Some time later…**

It took me and the barman bloody forever to get Caroline into a cab, she kept insisting one of the guys in the bar looked like one of her ex-boyfriends and that we go back inside and "beat him up" (censored). She lives on the other side of town from me and I'm an avenue over and two blocks down, so I thought I would walk home and try to sober up a little.

I thanked the barman and swapped my heels with my flat shoes, then I turned towards home and crashed into someone, getting my right toes squashed in the process.

"Ow! Dammit that hurt." I exclaimed, hopping about like a twit.

"Oh man I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy apologised…wait, I recognised that voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him; he was tall with messy brown hair and tattoos on his left his arm. His eyebrows shot up as he recognised me too.

"Georgia! Hi."

"Uh– hey Matt."

He smiled, "What are you doing here…" he looked around me into the bar. "By yourself?"

"I just sent my friend home in a cab, I was about to walk home."

"Not like that you won't." he indicated to my foot which was seriously aching like billio now. "Come on, why don't you sit down for a minute?"

I nodded and let him lead me back inside, where I collapsed into a booth, Matt slid in opposite me.

"I really am sorry about that."

I shook my head and then stopped when it began to pound painfully. "Its fine, not your fault."

He frowned at me. "Are you alright Georgia? You seem a little…"

I sighed, "I'm fine, things are just a little…crappy at the moment."

"Care to share your troubles?" He said with a half-smile.

"I think I've done that enough tonight already." I looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I should just go home."

"Okay," He nodded, "I'll walk you."

I was far too drunk and tired to protest so I stood up and hobbled out the bar with him.

**1.15am**

Okay so I did something terrible, and stupid. And terribly awfully stupid.

And I regret it okay? It was just…bad. And Jools will never forgive me ever…ever ever ever.

**One minute later**

So Matt walked me home like he said he would and I realised that he is actually really nice and that he sort of reminded me of someone.

And that someone was Rollo. And for some reason (god only knows what) I felt the need to tell Matt this.

Yes, I told my friend's very new boyfriend that he reminded me of her first boyfriend. Yeah I'll admit; it wasn't my best moment.

I realised my mistake and tried to apologize and explain that they were only similar because they were both funny and whatever. I also told him that he was far more mature than Rollo ever was and Jools would never go out with Rollo now. Matt told me it was okay and that Jools had actually already told him about Rollo and her other ex's.

So I was off the hook, everything was fine-ish.

And then I had to bloody kiss him.

**One minute later**

In my defence I was very drunk and miserable and it was barely a second long kiss.

Anyhow, I mumbled out an apology before running for the hills.

**One minute later**

Oh and I twisted my ankle on a bloody grate sticking up from the ground.

**1.30am**

So here I am, lying, fully clothed, in bed staring at the ceiling with Dave's letter in my hand wondering how the hell I screwed up so much.

The possible love of my life is gone, my job is on the line and I may have just ruined a friendship I've had since I was eleven years old.

And my ankle is killing me.

Can things get any worse?

* * *

**What's this? You thought I would fix it and make everything happy and great in one chapter? Where would be the fun in that *evil grin***

**Bring on the reviews gaiiz...**

**Hokay, so I have some good news and some bad news.**

**Bad news first: this story is nearly finished, yep that's right. I think just one more chapter and maybe an epilogue (if people want one). But I have genuinely loved writing this story and I'm even thought it has some crappy parts, I'm really proud of it and I'll be really sad when it's over.**

**BUT do not despair! (good news) I was thinking about the end of this story when inspiration popped up to say hello. And an idea for a SEQUEL formed itself! Which made me insanely happy. Anyway, it may take a while for me to start writing because I have to finish this and I've got my other FF stories as well as my original story and lectures start next week so I'll be crazy busy.**

**Anyway, the next chapter won't be as long I promise (as it is already half written) laarve you loads, don't forget to review.**

**Stay excellent, Hannahbanana x**


	15. Piano and bongo drums, nice mix

**Okay so, I lied a little bit. This is not the last chapter. I realised I needed to resolve some more stuff before the final chapter, BUT it is in progress and will most likely be posted TODAY (encouragement will be needed to motivate me)**

**Also, yes I'm useless at updating regularly, I have been busy this week, so I am sorry honest.**

**Okay minions...READ and enjoy**

* * *

**Wednesday, 9****th**** May, 2012**

**7.30am**

Oh god why? Why, why, why?!

My brain feels like it's going to fall out of my skull every time I move.

Okay, get out of bed Georgia, you can do it. Just slowly slowly…Ughh pain!

**Five minutes later**

I finally made it to the shower, I'm just sitting down on the floor of it though; my ankle has swollen up so I have a cankle thing going on. It's also a bit purple.

(Cankle: when your ankle is so fat that it looks like your calf just joins straight to your foot.)

**Ten minutes later**

Right, clothes; what the hell am I going to wear?

Long burned orange/peach coloured floaty skirt (to cover the cankle), floral bralet and groovy wedges which OWW oh my gods that hurts my ankle. Okay, hobble hobble. I definitely need to wear flats to walk to work or my foot will fall off.

**Two minutes later**

Right, now I just need to leave without Jools seeing me. Sneaky sneaky, quietly…

"Morning."

"Ahh!" I spun around to see Jools heading into her room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Woah! Chill your pants Gee! Someone's jumpy this morning."

"Oh, yeah…sorry, I'm just tired. I'll uh…see you later."

"Ohh could you wait five minutes? I need to go in early today as well."

What? No! I can't walk to work with her, I won't make it! I'll just end up blurting everything out. No, no, no, I need an excuse.

"Uh I can't! I need to leave now, like right now! Sorry."

She frowned, "Why? What can't wait ten minutes?"

"Um, I need to get some…fruit on the way and the place closes in five minutes."

Wow, that wasn't too bad.

"What shop closes at 8am?" Jools asked, frowning.

Or not.

"Um…the one I go to. It's a night shop, opens at 8pm, closes at 8am, you know."

I shrugged and ran for the door before she could ask me what the hell I was going on about.

**Two minutes later**

Phew, dodged that bullet…sort of.

At least I don't have to walk to work with Jools.

**One minute later**

I am hobbling along rather painfully though.

**8.30am**

Okay, bloody disaster. I've forgotten my heels. Remember what I said about Fiona and shoes? Yeah, as if I'm not already on her black list.

**One minute later**

I'm sneaking into work and into the clothes department. My skirt is just long enough to cover my feet, if I bent my knees a little.

"Hi Georgia." Kerry greeted me; she was a designer like Jools. She's been here for years and is freaking hilarious once she's had a few pints of champagne.

"Hey, um I need a favour."

"What's up?"

I lifted my skirt up a little, and she raised her eyebrows. "Has Fiona seen you yet?"

"No, thank god. But she will soon enough."

"Don't worry honey; I can help you out there." She said with a smile.

"Thank you! You're a complete lifesaver!"

**Five minutes later**

Holy cow these shoes are painful. I think Kerry picked the most painful ones in the whole bloody department.

Maybe she's still angry with me for spilling wine all over her dress at the Christmas do last year?

No, that's ridiculous.

**Two minutes later**

Oh well, at least I'm safe from the wrath of Fiona. Maybe she'll be in a good mood this morning and will have forgotten all about the attack of the peanut butter snogger incident.

Somehow I'm thinking not.

**1.00pm**

Jools came over to my 'office' and tried to talk to me, I of course, did the sensible thing and ran away to hide in the loos. And when I was running, I tripped (naturally) and crashed into the water dispenser thingy and it fell off, drenching me in water in the process.

So now I am crouching on the toilet seat, soaking wet, with a bad ankle while Jools bangs on the door.

"Georgia I know you're in there! Just open up!"

I stayed quiet, praying she would have to go back to work soon.

"Gee, I'm not going anywhere. I'm on a lunch break until three. I will wait you out."

Bugger.

I heard a thump against the door and then saw Jools slide to the floor with her back against the cubicle door. "Why are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

I sighed. "I'm not mad at _you_."

"Then why are you ignoring me Gee? I'm one of your best friends…aren't I?"

"Of course you are, you muppet."

"Then will you tell me what's going on please?"

"You're gonna hate me."

"What did you do this time?" she asked in a slightly amused voice. Well that was about to change…

I took a deep breath. "Jools, last night Maureen took me out to a bar and we got really, really drunk and—"

"You didn't kiss her did you?" Jools interrupted.

I huffed, "No, shut up."

She laughed quietly, "Then was it is?"

"Well I managed to send her home in the end and I bumped into Matt—"

"Oh yeah, he said. He walked you home right?"

Oh giddy god's pyjamas.

"Yeah and Jools I…oh fuck, I'm so sorry Jools, but I kissed him."

Silence.

"And it was bloody stupid and I was so so drunk and I know that;s no excuse but it's all I have. Because I love you Jools, you know I do and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, you know that right?"

Silence.

"And he didn't kiss me back, he was totally gobsmacked and it wasn't his fault at all and…"

I could hear a sniffing sound on the other side of the door. Oh god, oh no! She's crying, what do I do? I stood up off the toilet seat, ignoring the painful cramping in my legs and slowly opened the door.

"Jools?"

She had a hand over her face and was shaking. Shit! I can't believe I made her cry.

"Oh god Jools! I'm so sorry, please don't cry, don't—"

She lowered her hands…she was laughing. Bloody laughing!

What the frig?

"You're laughing?!"

"I'm sorry Gee! I shouldn't laugh, but…"

"You knew!" I realised suddenly.

Jools nodded, "Matt called me this morning and told me."

"Oh…and you're not mad?"

Jools stood up and dusted herself off. "No Georgia, I'm not mad. I was a little shocked but well…everyone makes mistakes right?"

"Oh yeah."

I remembered when Jools had broken up with Rollo one time and kissed Dave and sobbed when she told me. I forgave her, but she did have to give me her snacks for two weeks.

"So," I ventured. "Can I buy you lunch?"

Jools smiled, "Sure. But we're going to Brookes'"

I laughed and linked arms with her as we walked out of the bathroom. Brookes is a really expensive, gorgeous restaurant near central park. We go there when we're feeling fancy and wanting to celebrate something.

**3.30pm**

Shit, shit, shit!

I was supposed to be back at work an hour ago but we sort of lost track of time at lunch and now we're on the subway and it's bloody broken down. And we're stuck on the hot bloody train because the air conditioning has stopped working as well. What is going on?! The subway never breaks down!

"Ohgodohgodohgod."

"Calm down Gee, it will be alright."

"Fiona already hates me. She'll definitely fire me now."

"She won't fire you Georgia. Calm your tits!"

**4.00pm**

Okay we made it! We're back at work and sneaking in, sneaky sneakily.

"Georgia, _there_ you are." Fiona was suddenly bustling over to me out of nowhere.

"Uh hi Fiona, I'm so sorry I'm late! We got caught on the subway, it broke down—"

"Yes never mind, you're here now." she dismissed my explanation with a wave of her hand. "We need you to go to a photo shoot on 54th, Nina got the flu."

She said this like Nina had gotten the flu on purpose _just_ to mess up Fiona's day.

"Sure, okay, I'll go now."

"Great! Thank you Georgia." She handed me a note with the address on. "I'm afraid you'll have to take your equipment yourself.

"Oh, okay that's fine."

"You need to be there in twenty minutes so you should hurry."

"Uh okay."

**One minute later**

Okay mission: get my camera and myself across town and set up my stuff within twenty minutes. Okay.

**Ten minutes later**

I don't know if any of you have ever carried full camera equipment, but it weighs a ton. Used to have to do it all the time when I worked for Joe Gladstone in London and it nearly killed me. Anyway, I got a taxi, because I probably wouldn't make it through the turnstiles in the subway station with all this stuff.

**An hour later**

The good news: I made it on time. The bad news: Pervy McPervison (Mark Peanut Butter Brookes) seems to be stalking me.

As soon as I stepped through the door, he just appeared out of nowhere, leery and creepy and peanut butter smellingy. He's been talking to me the entire time and I've just been trying to concentrate on the shoot. He bloody well knows how much trouble he got me in, the slimy git.

**Ten minutes later**

FINALLY he's gone, probably to eat some peanut butter or something. Weirdo.

Anyway, his little assistant person, Emily has pattered up to me. She's about 5 foot nothing, with a petite figure, thick curly brown hair, big eyes and a Canadian accent. I'd only talked to her twice, but she was lovely, a little shy and awkward, but very sweet.

"Can I help you?" I asked, a little too harshly because I was still annoyed with Mark.

"Oh, um…I just saw that Mr Brookes was talking to you again."

I looked at her, "Unfortunately yes."

She shuffled her feet. "I saw what happened the other day." She said quietly.

I whipped my head around to look at her so fast I think I got whip lash. "What?"

She bit her lip and looked around nervously as if expecting Mark to pop up out of nowhere. "He forced himself on you and you got in trouble."

I felt my eyes widen, "You saw that?"

She nodded.

My mind was racing, "Will you tell Fiona what happened?"

"If Mr Brookes found out I was even talking to _you_ he'd fire me on the spot."

I huffed, "Why do you work for him?"

"I need this job."

"But—"

"Oh no! He's coming, I'm sorry."

"Wait," I grabbed her arm. ""Will you meet with me after? I _need_ to talk to you."

She looked at me nervously for a moment, chewing at her lip. "Okay."

"Thank you, wait for me outside."

She nodded and scurried off before Mark swooped back in.

**3.30pm**

Emily is sat opposite me cradling a cup of coffee in Starbucks, nervously picking at the cardboard holder. Her loose white tank top is hanging delicately off her collar bones and despite the warm weather; she's wearing a thick cardigan which she pulls around herself every now and then.

"How long have you been working for him?" I asked quietly.

"Six months."

"I'm sorry. How long have you lived in America for?"

"About nine months, my boyfriend goes to Julliard, he started last September and I wasn't really planning on College so, I came with him."

"You love him."

She looked up at me with those big eyes and nodded, a small smile playing on her face. I felt immediately jealous.

"Is he a singer then, your boyfriend?"

"No, he's a musician."

"Oh, what does he play?"

"Piano, violin, guitar…oh and he likes the bongo drums."

I laughed, "Piano and bongo drums, nice mix."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Yeah." Then she frowned, "Georgia, I really want to help you, but I _need_ this job, I can't afford lose it. Seth has a part time job but he can't do any more than that because he has to focus on college. We need my income."

"I understand Emily. But this isn't the only option for you, if you talk to Fiona, I can talk to her about you working for the magazine."

"Really? You could guarantee a job?"

"Well no, not for certain. But probably."

She frowned and I thought she would tell me to bugger off and deal with it myself. "I'll do it."

"What?" I asked, shocked; I honestly thought she would say no.

"I'll help you. I can't stand working for him any more anyway."

"Really? Oh thank you Emily!"

She smiled, "I just need to talk to Seth first."

I nodded, "Of course."

**5.00pm**

Okay Buddha or baby lord Sandra or whoever decided to give me a break, I LOVE you, and my faith is restored…in something.

Emily told Fiona about Mark molesting me. Fiona immediately took me off her black list and nearly crushed me in a bear hug and then called Mark. She's revoking any involvement of him with the company. Then I asked about Emily's possible employment and Fiona hired her on the spot as, wait for it…my new personal assistant!

Yes, that's right, I have a personal assistant, I have officially made it in the world. Hoorah.

**One minute later**

The whole thing actually distracted me from thinking about Dave all afternoon.

Until now of course. Now I just feel like merde again.

Because you know what the first thing I wanted to do when I found all this out was? To tell Dave.

And also hug him, and maybe snog him a little.

Merde.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon! Promise.**

**Review like crazy, people.**

**Love and stuff, stay brilliant, Hannahbanana mwah x**


	16. Nobody puts Dave in the corner!

**I was a day late, so shoot me.**

**The thing is, I was distracted yesterday and REALLY wasn't happy with the chapter. It was just. awful. Be grateful you didn't have to see it. Anyway, I am SO SO happy with how this turned out after I edited/re-wrote half of it, I hope you will be too.**

**here goes...**

* * *

**6.30pm**

Oh look at that, I'm depressed again.

You want to know why? No? Well I'll tell you anyway.

It's because when you love someone, you want to be with them, not just when you're upset about something, but when something good happens as well.

Yes, okay? I admit it; I love him.

And I keep getting more and more depressed because I miss him and I want him and it's not fair because I want to hate him…but I just can't anymore. I can't do it.

So instead of doing something about this revelation, I am wallowing in self-pity. Yes, I am that mature.

**One minute later**

In my bed of pain listening to tragic music.

"Gee will you let us in please?" Jools and Gemma are knocking on my door.

"I'm fine guys."

"No you aren't," Gemma said. "We can hear Coldplay, that is not a good sign."

"Coldplay isn't necessarily sad." I argued.

"'Fix You' is!"

Okay, they had me there.

"Georgia it's our duty as best friends to go through this pity party with you. Just, please open the door."

I'm not letting them in.

Ever.

I will remain in this room until I am old and grey. Like Bridget Jones; my body will be found by Alsatians.

**Five minutes later**

We're all lying on my bed, I had told Jools and Gemma about work and they got all excited until they realised I was still miserable. So now we are moaning about how our lives are complete wubbish and all guys ever seem to do is make it worse.

Sort of.

Although this argument is sort of invalid for the both of them as they currently have relationships with non fuck ups and are actually happy.

**Two minutes later**

"Right that's it," Gem said, standing up. "Enough wallowing, what we need is two men and some dirty dancing."

Okay, yep. She's definitely lost it.

**Twenty minutes later**

Sitting on the sofa in our jimjams watching Dirty Dancing, and eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream from the tub. Oh my life.

"See, Jennifer Grey's life isn't full of crapnosity and poo because of a guy." I exclaimed, pointing my spoon at the screen. "Patrick Swayzee really loves her, even with her nose." I muttered miserably.

"Yeah her nose was everything," said Jools. "I mean she got a nose job later on and nobody knew who she was. It ruined her career; you know she was in 'Friends' and no one really recognised her."

"Who was she in 'Friends'?" Gemma asked.

"Mindy. You know, the one Barry ends up marrying."

"Who's Barry?"

"The guy Rachel nearly married."

Yes, seriously. This is the conversation I'm listening to right now. Meanwhile my heart is falling out of my chest. Honestly, some people are so selfish. Why can't we talk about me for once? Just once.

**One minute later**

Shut up, I know.

**Watching the end of Dirty Dancing**

I'm sobbing like a sobbing thing on sobbing tablets (I wonder if they exist?).

"Gee why are you crying? It's a happy ending." Gemma asked warily.

"Because…he…" sob, sob. "He loved her…so much. And he came back," sob, "and…and nobody puts baby in the corner!" I wailed.

They both just looked at me like I had gone mad, which incidentally I may have a little bit. "Um…what's your point exactly here Gee?"

I wiped my nose with the back of my hand (very attractive). "My point is that when you find the love of your life, you're not supposed to let them go. You're supposed to fight for them." I said miserably. "And I didn't…I didn't fight."

"I knew it!" Jools exclaimed, pointing her finger at me. "Dave _is_ the love of your life!"

"Well that's not much good now is it?" I argued.

"Of course it is. Like you said; you have to fight. What time is Dave's plane leaving?"

"Half eight." I didn't even have to think about it; I had the time of his flight, which airport he was flying from memorised.

"It's not half seven yet. We can totally make it!" Gemma shouted.

I tried not to get my hopes up. "No we can't Gem, he'll have gone through security and everything by now."

"Not for an internal flight, it's all fairly last minute" Jools perked up like a wise woman of the forest.

They both looked at me expectantly.

"Come on Georgia!" Jools said encouragingly, grabbing my arms and hauling me upright. "This is it! We're going to stop him and you're going to tell him that nobody puts DAVE in the corner!"

**Five minutes later**

We managed to hail a cab fairly quickly. The taxi driver looked at us like we were Klingons when we got in in our pyjamas.

"Newark airport, quick as you can." Jools said.

The cab didn't move; he just stared at us through the rear view mirror like we were crazy. What's the matter with him? Can't he see we're in a hurry?

"GO!" We all yelled.

The taxi driver zoomed off with a panicked look on his face.

**7.33pm**

Blimey this is all a bit exciting and dramatic. I feel like I should have my own dramatic music to spur me on. The radio is playing One Direction. And although it is very nice to be told what makes me beautiful, it's not exactly the song I had in mind when racing to beg the love of my life to stay with me. Oh well.

**Two minutes later**

"Oh PANTS! I'm wearing bloody pyjamas!" I cried.

"Well that's very observant of you Gee." Jools said dryly.

"I can't do this in my pyjamas. Especially _these _ones."

"What's wrong with those pyjamas?" Gemma asked, sounding a little hurt. "I bought you those."

I huffed, "And I love them Gem. But they're not exactly ideal to be wearing…well anywhere outside of the apartment!"

"Chill your pants Georgia," Jools said impatiently. "We don't have time to go back now, so you'll just have to cope."

"And be grateful that you're wearing a bra." Gemma added, earning a look from the taxi driver in his rear view mirror. I glared at him.

Oh bloody marvellous I'm going to beg the love of my life to stay with me, wearing a bright yellow tank top and a pair of sesame street pyjama shorts. At least I had shaved my orang-utan gene this morning. And I had had enough brain power to put my toms on so I wasn't barefoot.

And I _am_ wearing a bra, thank the lord Sandra. Now _that_ would have been a disaster.

**Two minutes later**

I leaned forward and got a look at myself in the rear view mirror. Typico; my face is all red and blotchy from crying and I have GIANT panda eyes.

Oh bloody nora and hell. Just when I thought I would be okay.

**One minute later**

Okay, things are looking up; Jools has some make-up wipes in her bag, which means that at least I can get rid of the panda eyes. My hair on the other hand…

I raked through it with my fingers, but it still looks like I just got out of bed. Well that's appropriate to my outfit at least.

**7.58pm**

The cab _finally _screeched to a stop outside the departures doors at the airport. Jools threw some money at the taxi driver and we sprinted towards the doors. Everyone was staring at us as we ran past the queues. I mean what's so weird about three girls running through an airport in their PJs I ask you?

"Which gate is it?" I asked, already panting. In my defence, I exercise by swimming or the cycling machine thingy, I don't do running. My argument is that the female body just isn't built right for it. It's too bloody painful.

Anyway, where was I?

Gemma found one of the departure boards. "Gate 6B. This way, we can still catch him before he goes through security." She ran off again, with Jools and I in tow.

Bloody hell, it's a good thing I still had my decent over the shoulder boulder holder on or my nungas would be all over the place.

**8.08pm**

We reached the security gates and bent over double holding our stomachs, panting like crazy. I looked up and scanned the crowd for Dave, then I spotted a crown of messy dark hair and my heart lurched. The girls had spotted him too and so we all yelled together.

"DAVE!"

The figure stopped in his tracks and turned around to look back through the crowd. When he spotted us I couldn't read his expression, but he started to push his way back through the crowd towards me.

Those few moments before he reached me were almost painful. My heart pounded heavily in my chest and my throat burned from my strangled, sharp breathing.

**One minute later**

He reached me and is now just standing in front of me. He hasn't said a word. He has nodded or smiled or bloody anything. Not exactly encouraging.

"Hi." I said a little breathlessly.

He frowned; oh no he was back again, Dave the un-Laugh. "What are you doing here Georgia?"

What am I supposed to say to that?

"I nearly got fired."

Dave's eyebrows shot up.

"And then I didn't, I sorted it all out. It was a stupid misunderstanding because Peanut Butter Mark kissed me and I shoved him off but Fiona saw and thought _I_ was kissing _him_. But I wasn't and then Emily showed up and she had seen it and she told Fiona what really happened and now Fiona loves me again."

Holy crap I think I just said that all in one breath.

"Um…okay?" Dave said.

"And I have a personal assistant." I said, as if that would clear everything up.

"Georgia, did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No!" I almost yelled. "I'm rambling, sorry." I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, my hands were shaking wildly and my breathing was still ragged. "I was really happy, for a bit. But then I remembered everything, I remembered why I had been miserable."

Dave's forehead creased and he winced as if my words caused him pain.

"And then Jools and Gemma got me to watch Dirty Dancing to cheer me up. But I just got more upset because they were happy and I wasn't, they got a happy ending and I didn't. And then Jools said that Jennifer Grey got a nose job and everybody forgot who she was and…" _okay Gee get back on track,_ where was I? I shook my head to try and clear it. Oh yes, "Then Patrick came back, and he said 'nobody puts baby in the corner'."

I looked at Dave expectantly.

"What the bloody hell are you on about Gee?" He sounded thoroughly confused.

"He came back for her, even after everything that had happened between them. He realised that he loved her and he couldn't let her go and…and that he needed to fight for her." I was faintly aware of the tears streaming down my cheeks, but didn't wipe them away. "Because that's what you're supposed to do when you're in love…you're supposed to fight for them. No matter how much you might get hurt, because in the end…it's all worth it."

Dave's face went blank with shock; he was just staring at me, his chest heaving unevenly. I was beginning to feel a bit self-conscious as quite a lot of people were now staring at us in silence and I was, after all only wearing my jimjams. And very small jimjams at that.

I looked down at my feet, blinking the tears off my lashes. "I just hope I'm not too late." My voice barely above a whisper.

"Gee," Dave sighed, sounding exasperated. "You could never be too late for me."

I looked up at him, blood rushing in my ears. "Huh?" My voice was squeaky.

Dave smiled his lovely smile. "I never stopped loving you KittyKat, ever since I was fourteen years old. You know that. I told you I would wait for you."

I couldn't speak; I just stood there, staring at him with my mouth open a little bit. I'm sure it was very attractive.

"Say something Georgia." He said.

"Kiss me."

In a second he closed the gap between us, took my face in his hands and full on snogged me in front of everyone. It was like everything else drifted away, I faintly heard cheering around us. But my mind was full of Dave, his arms around me, his familiar smell, his rough, calloused fingers on my cheeks, tangling into my hair, his lips, warm and rough and at the same time gentle. I couldn't breathe, see, smell, touch, taste anything but Dave. And I didn't want to.

**One minute later (probably, how am I supposed to know? I was in snogging limbo.)**

"I love you too by the way." I mumbled against Dave's mouth.

Dave pulled back to look at me. "I'm not letting you go this time KittyKat."

I smiled, "Likewise, biscuit."

I kissed him again and twined my arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and lifted me off the floor.

**Fifteen minutes later**

FINALLY I have my Dave the tart for good, I am happier than a happy thing on happy tablets. And let me tell you; that is very happy.

After a few minutes a security guard told us to bugger off because we were being 'indecent' and there were children around. (His actual words were "excuse me _m'am_ I'm gonna have to ask you to move along…blah blah blah", or something.)

**One minute later**

Dave has given me his thin zip-up hoodie which covers my top half, but my legs are still very much exposed-a-mundo.

**Two minutes later**

Ah well, what the hell do I care?

We are sitting in the back of a cab on the way back to mine; Jools and Gem had gotten a separate one ahead of us. I'm curled up next Dave and resting my head on his shoulder, he's holding my hand tightly on his lap and turns his head to kiss my forehead every now and then. Ahh, blissful happiness.

**Half an hour later**

Dave paid the taxi driver and we stepped out of the cab, we wandered towards my building hand in hand.

**Two minutes later**

Bloody hell, as soon as the lift doors closed, Dave grabbed me and shoved me (hard) against the back wall and started snogging me. I'm not complaining though, even though the metal railing is digging into my back. I just kissed him back and pulled him against me.

We couldn't seem to get close enough, Dave pulled away from my mouth for a moment to grab my thighs and lift me onto the small railing, I wrapped my legs around him and crossed my ankles over the small of his back. Dave groaned and attacked my lips again. He got his own back, trailing kisses and bites down my throat to my collar bone; I bit my lip and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

Dave pulled back to look at me and grinned. "Nice to know I can still have that effect."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back to me, ignoring his smart aleck comment.

After a moment, the elevator doors opened with a ping, but we didn't move.

A throat cleared behind Dave, I pulled back and looked around him. Gemma and Jools were standing there with their arms crossed, both smirking at us.

"No dignity." Gemma tutted.

"None at all," Jools added. "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Dave let me hop down and took my hand. I half-heartedly glared at the girls. "Oh shut up."

Jools grinned, "Well we're off out Gee."

I just now realised they were wearing norma normal clothes and carrying bags.

"Yeah," added Gemma. "We're going out with Holly and Marissa and the boys, we won't be home tonight, so…"

"So you can have that flat, and more importantly, Dave all to yourself." Jools finished as they stepped inside the elevator, switching places with us.

I smiled and mouthed a thank you to them.

Gem raised her eyebrows, "You have fun kids."

"Oh we will." Dave murmured in my ear. That was enough to send shivers down my spine.

I held my ground until the elevator doors slid closed and then dragged Dave down the hallway and through the door, which Gemma and Jools had helpfully left unlocked. He had barely put his bag down before I practically leapt on him. I thought he would laugh at my uncontrolled eagerness, but he was completely serious; grabbing my thighs tightly as they hooked over his hips again. I threaded my fingers through his hair and moaned into his mouth.

Dave started shuffling blindly in the direction of my bedroom. He placed one hand on my right bum cheek and the other arm around my back to hold me to him. He was doing pretty well until he tripped over the coffee table. We crashed to the floor.

"Oww, I think I broke my bum-oley."

Dave looked down at me and burst out laughing, I shoved him off and he lay on his back next to me. I couldn't help laughing too.

**Two minutes later**

Still lying on the floor, laughing like loons. Dave looked over at me and his laughter died, a small smile forming on his face as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"Just…I love you." He said simply.

I smiled and rolled so that I was lying on top of him; I folded my hands over his chest and rested my chin on top of them. "I love you too." I said contently.

"Of course you do, I am the hornmeister and I am irresistible."

I rolled my eyes and stretched my neck to kiss him, "That you are."

"Gee can I ask you something?" He asked as his thumbs softly traced circles on my hips.

"Sure."

"Not that I'm complaining, because you do look very sexy. But why are you wearing pyjamas?"

* * *

**(The airport timing was unrealistic, its called artistic licence, just go with it)**

**ANYWAY that's it cupcakes, show's over, bon nuit, thank you very much.**

**I really hope you enjoyed following and reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. for those of you who have been following this since the beginning, thanks for sticking with it for four months. and the rest of you...thank you for joining us :)**

**Show of hands (metaphorically speaking) who wants an epilogue? I seriously will not write it unless people actually request one. (this story has 28 followers, I expect a review from YOU ALL, jk...kinda)**

**p.s. sorry for the lame ending, I couldn't figure out how to finish it well.**

**I'm away laughing on a fast camel, Hannahbanana x**

**p.p.s. i want to cry a little bit now.**


	17. Epilogue - Lord Sandra's Lederhossen

**WOW so I'm only a couple of months late with this...sorry. My writing time has wasted away, but I found time to do this because you asked for it and I wanted a little bit more closure**

**so here it is, enjoy my lovelies...**

* * *

**Saturday 1****st**** June 2012**

**9.00am**

"OW! Oh bloody bollocks!"

These, ladies and gentlemen, are the delightful sounds which woke me up this morning. I found myself lying on my front, hugging my pillow. Well, when I say _my _pillow…it's not actually mine (its bright pink you see, and although I'm very secure in my masculinity, I still don't own pink polka dot pillow cases).

Okay I should explain.

I rolled onto my back and stared up at the now familiar ceiling, the ceiling of my girlfriend's bedroom. My girlfriend who was apparently set on destroying the kitchen this morning.

"Oh shit!"

Maybe I should go help her?

"Gee, what the hell are you doing in there?" I heard Jools yell.

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

Ahh she's fine.

**Five minutes later**

Georgia finally pushed her way into the bedroom with her shoulder, I propped myself up on my elbows to look at her. She was wearing my Jack Daniels tee which she stole a couple of weeks ago and carrying a tray.

"Hey." She said, kicking the door shut behind her. "I made breakfast!" She held the tray up proudly.

Uh oh.

"Wow, that's…great!"

Her shoulders sagged, "Oh, well you don't sound very happy about it."

"No, no, I am!" I sat up and reached for her, pulling her onto the bed with the tray of food. "I'm very happy, and grateful." I kissed her, "Thank you Gee."

She glared at me nonetheless, "My cooking isn't that bad."

"Gee, you are the only person I know who had managed to burn pasta."

"Hey, that wasn't burnt! It was just…crispy."

I laughed, taking the tray from her hands and setting it on the night stand. Then I turned back around and pulled her to me so that her legs were straddling mine. She let me do this without resistance, but she was stubbornly looking at the wall behind the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gee?"

Nothing.

Right, then.

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth lightly to her neck and kissed my way slowly up to just behind her ear lobe, I felt her shiver slightly. I made my way slowly back down her neck and pulled her collar aside to kiss her shoulder. My hands were on her back, under the shirt, trailing slowly up and down her spine, barely touching her soft skin.

I kept this up until she gave in and grabbed my face in her hands, and her mouth came down over mine. My arms went around her waist as we fell back onto the pillows together.

**Two minutes later**

"Mmph, Dave…" she said, pulling away from me, I just moved to her throat. "Breakfast is getting cold."

"So?"

"So," she pushed up against my chest. "I'll have you know I slaved over that meal for a good…twenty minutes or so. And I would like for you to appreciate that please."

I sighed, "Okay then."

**Five minutes later**

"You know, this isn't actually too bad." I said, my mouth full of sausage.

"Well thank you for that shining compliment."

I just grinned at her.

She shook her head at me. "You're a pig." But she was smiling too.

**One minute later**

"So," I said, setting the empty tray on the floor. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well I still have to pack…"

"You haven't packed yet? Gee we're leaving tomorrow!"

"Keep your pants on! I'll do it today! What time are we leaving anyway?"

"We need to be at the airport for half five."

"UGH why so early for the love of Lord Sandra's Lederhossen?"

I shot her a look. "Don't blame me, I don't organise the plane times. Are you sure you still want to go?"

She frowned at me, "Why do you say that?"

I shrugged, "I mean it's been a while since you've been home and it's a long trip and you're missing work. And I mean, I'm just packing up stuff to bring back here, it's not that important."

She gave me the strangest look.

"What?" I shifted under her stare.

"You _are_ important, you idiot." She leaned over and kissed me. "You're the most important person in my life."

"Really? Well I suppose that to be expected from the girlfriend of the hornmeister."

She rolled her eyes and planted another kiss on my lips before climbing out of bed. "I'm going to have a shower."

"I think I'll join you." I said, pulling the bed cover aside.

"No," She whirled around and pointed her finger at me menacingly. "I need to shave and ex-foliate and stuff, you can't be in there."

"I can behave myself."

She just looked at me.

Honestly, as if I can't control myself. Like I'm an animal or something.

"Come on, I'll prove you wrong." I rushed towards her and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

She squeaked and slapped my back. "Dave no! Put me down you arsehole!"

"Charming."

**Ten minutes later**

"You know, I'm impressed." Georgia said. She had her left foot propped up on the side of the bathtub as she ran the shaver up her leg.

"What? That I can keep it in my pants?" I smirked. "…so to speak."

She rolled her eyes at me as I scrubbed the conditioner out of my hair and rinsing it under the stream of water.

"Okay," I announced. "I'm done."

I stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel, but before I could, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back into the stream of hot water.

"Okay you proved your point, now get over here and kiss me."

"Can't get enough of the biscuit huh?"

"Mmm hmm."

And she was kissing me, her body pressing against mine deliciously and throwing my witty response to her incoherency from my mind.

**1pm**

"What about this?" Gee held up an orange sundress for me to see.

I shrugged, otherwise not moving from my comfortable position on her bed. "I don't know. You've already got two suitcases full; we're only going for a couple of weeks Gee."

"Yeah, exactly, _two weeks._" She looked deadly serious. "Who knows what I'll need."

"Well you're only allowed one suitcase."

"What?!"

"I'm serious, the airline will charge you extra otherwise and besides, we're gonna be bringing a lot of stuff back Gee."

She huffed, "Fine. I'll just…you know…pack light."

**Thirty minutes later**

"I did it!" she exclaimed after finally managing to close the zipper on her suitcase. "There! One suitcase, I knew I could do it."

"Never doubted you for a second. We should probably weigh it though."

"What? There's a weight limit? Are you kidding me?"

**Ten minutes later**

"That's it, I give up. I'm not taking anything."

"Gee, just take out the five million pairs of shoes."

She jabbed her finger at me. "Excuse you, I only have six pairs."

"Why the hell do you need _six_ pairs of shoes?"

"Because…reasons okay?"

I just looked at her.

"Fine! I'll lose some of the shoes."

**Sunday 2****nd**** June 2012**

**5.00am**

"Say hi to the Ace Gang for me Gee." Jools said as she hugged Georgia.

"I will, now get off me."

She hugged Gemma quickly and we piled out the door with our suitcases; Gee's considerably smaller than it was yesterday. Thank the Lord Sandra.

**6.40am**

"I don't understand why we have to be at the airport _hours_ before the plane leaves." Gee complained, leaning against me on the uncomfortable row of seats in the waiting area.

"Just to torture us." I nudged her. "You know I can think of something to pass the time." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Her own eyebrows shot up, "Oh yeah?"

I leaned down to whisper in her ear and then stopped when I caught the little girl sat opposite staring at us. Georgia followed my gaze, but the little girl didn't stop staring at us.

**One minute later**

"Okay this is getting a little creepy." Gee muttered.

I cleared my throat. "Hey little girl, you okay?"

She blinked at me and then looked between me and Georgia. "Are you in love?" she asked suddenly.

I blinked back at her and then answered. "Yes we are."

"That's nice, my daddies are in love." She grinned, showing her teeth, the front two were missing and her tongue stuck through the gap. "One day I want to be in love."

And then she got up and skipped off towards two thirty-something year old men who picked her up when she reached them. She squealed in delight as one kissed her on the nose.

"Well that was weird." Georgia said. "But extremely cute."

"Weird but cute?" I pondered. "Just like you."

She scoffed, "You think I'm _weird_?"

"But extremely cute." I grinned at her.

She jabbed me in the ribs. "I am _not_ weird."

"Whatever you say Gee."

**An hour later**

We're finally boarding the plane.

"Ugh, finally!" Georgia complained.

"You know," I whispered in her ear. "That time could have passed a lot faster if you'd taken me up on that offer."

"Well, it's a long flight. Maybe I still will." She winked at me and walked off down the corridor ahead of me.

Did she just…does that mean what I think it means?

Am I going to join the Mile High club on this flight?

I ran down the corridor after her.

Well, she certainly knows how to keep me on my toes. My Kittykat.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long for that, it was a little anticlimactic I know. If you didn't catch on, then they are going back home for a couple of weeks to see everyone and to pack up Dave's stuff so he can move to New York, you know properly.**

**Oh, and did you like or hate it in Dave's POV. Not sure why I felt compelled to do it in his, it just felt right.**

**Just a final thank you to EVERYONE who has followed/favourited and especially reviewed on this story, it really means a lot, you guys are awesome.**

**Like I said, I WILL be writing a sequel story to this, but unfortunately it will be a while before I post anything. I really want to finish my Percy Jackson story before I start another one and I need to sort out the storyline in my head first. But when I post it I'll let you know on this story, I'll add an annoying authors note chapter :)**

**So yeah, that's all from me, thanks for the support, let me know if there are any characters you desperately want to be in the story. It will most likely still be in New York.**

**Stay Excellent, love you all, Hannahbanana x**


End file.
